


Règle n°12

by JeniKat



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, From Sex to Love, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Depuis leur mission sous couverture et le baiser échangé, Ellie et Nick se sentent de plus en plus attirés l'un par l'autre, quand une simple soirée entre amis fini par devenir bien plus.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 31
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite en 2019, et contient 11 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! *-*

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Appartement de Bishop !_

Gibbs avait beaucoup de règles. Une seule, à cet instant, était la plus approprié.

La règle n°12 : Ne jamais sortir avec son équipier !

Oups ! Après une journée tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal au NCIS, l’équipe avait décidé d’aller au restaurant, en compagnie de Delilah et Breena. Les épouses de Tim et de Jimmy en avaient profité pour laisser les enfants aux soins de leurs parents pour profiter d’une soirée au calme. Durant cette soirée, les rires avaient fusé, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps pour tous de rentrer chez soi. Ellie était rentrée chez elle escortée par Nick, et sur le pas de la porte, les choses avaient quelque peu dérapé.

Une bonne soirée, quelques verres partagés, ils s’étaient inclinés l’un vers l’autre et leurs lèvres s’étaient soudées dans un chaste baiser, mais leur regard en disait plus long. Ils en voulaient plus. Ellie avait ouvert la porte de son immeuble, et Nick étaient sur le point de repartir quand elle l’avait appelé.

  * « Tu, euh, tu veux venir prendre un dernier verre ? »
  * « Bien sûr ! »



Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte d’entrée que Nick avait attrapé Ellie par la taille pour l’attirer pour un baiser bien plus appuyé auquel elle répondit sans se plaindre. Elle avait réfuté les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour son équipier depuis quelques temps déjà. Son fiancé, Qasim, était mort depuis plus d’un an, et elle n’était pas prête à vivre une autre histoire d’amour, mais depuis la mission sous couverture pendant laquelle ils s’étaient fait passer pour un couple, tout avait changé bien qu’elle ait tout fait pour ne pas y prêter attention. Du côté de Nick, le baiser qu’elle lui avait donné spontanément durant cette mission l’avait déstabilisé. Oui, il avait des sentiments pour Eleanor Bishop depuis ce jour, et rien n’avait réussi à les faire disparaitre. Pas même ses autres rencards.

Ellie avait tout pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente, forte, et c’était une partenaire sur qui il pouvait compter en permanence. Quant à Nick, Ellie le trouvait très séduisant, drôle et elle avait une confiance en lui à toute épreuve.

  * « Hum, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. » marmonna Ellie.
  * « Sûrement pas. » concéda Nick en la plaquant contre la porte d’entrée. « On devrait arrêter. »
  * « Oui, c’est pour le mieux. » dit-elle, essoufflée.



Whoa ! Il embrassait comme un Dieu. Son corps pesa contre le sien, donnant plus d’intensité au désir qui les consumait.

  * « Règle n°12 ! » souffla-t-elle quand il effleura sa bouche de la sienne.
  * « C’est laquelle celle-là, déjà ? » demanda Torres, qui l’embrassa dans le cou.
  * « Ne… ne jamais sortir avec son équipier. » répondit difficilement Ellie.



Nick déposa de petits baisers dans son cou, ce qui fit oublier à Ellie tout de la règle 12 de Gibbs. A tâtons, elle poussa le verrou de la porte, tira le visage de Nick pour coller sa bouche à la sienne. Très vite, les vêtements s’éparpillèrent dans tout l’appartement, laissant une traînée d’indices jusqu’à la chambre. Seule la lumière de la lampe de chevet donna de la vision aux amants, qui se retrouvèrent très vite sous les draps, démunis de leurs sous-vêtements.

  * « Préservatif. » marmonna Ellie.
  * « Bonne idée ! » dit Nick, qui sortit du lit pour attraper son jean.



Il sortit un préservatif de son portefeuille, et rejoignit Ellie qui l’accueillit en ressoudant leurs bouches. Très vite, Nick se fondit en elle et ce fut, pour tout deux, la meilleure des sensations. Ils en oublièrent le fait qu’ils étaient équipiers et que leur relation était probablement vouée à l’échec. Ils s’embrassèrent, leurs mains touchant la peau de l’autre tandis que Nick ne cessait de bouger ses hanches à un rythme effréné. L’orgasme les frappa de plein fouet. Nick roula sur le dos, le souffle coupé, au même titre qu’Ellie.

  * _« Qu’est-ce qu’on vient de faire ? » se demanda-t-elle._



Mais elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. C’était encore meilleur que toutes les pizzas du monde. De l’eau. Elle avait besoin de boire de l’eau. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s’empara du t-shirt de Torres avant de sortir de la chambre.

Nick cru qu’il était en plein rêve. Mais non ! Quand il vit Ellie sortir du lit et enfiler son t-shirt, il se retrouva à nouveau dur comme la pierre, mais il se força à se calmer. A son tour, il sortit du lit et remit son jean après avoir retiré et jeté le préservatif. _Madre de Dios*_ , qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Non qu’il regrettât, au contraire il était aux anges, mais les choses n’iraient pas en s’améliorant. Surtout s’ils se décidaient à faire l’autruche sur ce qu’il s’était passé. Il trouva Ellie dans la cuisine, prêt à débattre de la suite.

  * « Je ne regrette pas. » dit-il de but-en-blanc.
  * « Moi non plus ! »



La réponse d’Ellie le surprit, et quand elle se retourna vers lui, il pu voir qu’elle ne mentait pas.

  * « D’accord alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Nick. « Je sais que tu n’es pas prête à revivre quelque chose après ce qui est arrivé à Qasim, et moi, je ne suis pas très doué pour les relations sérieuses, mais je ne peux pas nier ce que je ressens pour toi. »



Ces mots la percutèrent de plein fouet, et il avait raison pour chacun d’eux. La mort de Qasim l’avait beaucoup affecté, mais la vie continuait et elle avait fait son deuil. Elle s’avança vers lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres les séparer.

  * « Quand on est au bureau, on est juste des équipiers, rien de plus. » exposa-t-elle. « Et en dehors, on continue d’être amis et, disons qu’on verra où ça nous mène, mais on ne voit personne d’autre. Si ça te convient, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas avoir à te partager avec d’autres si… »



Il la coupa d’un baiser.

  * « Je n’ai pas envie d’aller voir ailleurs. » Quand elle se mordit la lèvre, il dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas la mordre. « Je crois que je vais rentrer si je veux être en forme pour demain. »
  * « Tu veux récupérer ton t-shirt ? » susurra Ellie.



_Le lendemain !_

_Bureaux du NCIS !_

_Tu veux récupérer ton t-shirt ?_ Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Nick quand il sortit de l’ascenseur. Il avait récupéré son t-shirt, mais pas avant d’avoir fait une nouvelle fois l’amour à Ellie. Il eut à peine le temps de rejoindre son bureau que Gibbs arriva avec l’annonce d’un marin mort.

_Scène de crime !_

Ellie prenait des photos du corps, McGee faisait le point avec Gibbs pendant que Jimmy énonçait l’heure du décès, et Torres interrogeait la joggeuse qui avait trouvé le corps.

  * « Vous n’avez rien vu d’autre ? A part le corps, je veux dire. »
  * « Non, rien du tout. » répondit-elle. « Je faisais mon parcours habituel, et c’est là que je l’ai trouvé. »
  * « D’accord, appelez-moi si un détail vous revient. » dit-il en lui donnant sa carte.



Il la laissa avec un policier et rejoignit son équipe.

  * « La joggeuse n’a rien remarqué de particulier. » annonça-t-il.
  * « Vérifiez quand même qu’elle n’ait aucun lien avec notre Quartier-Maître. » ordonna Gibbs.
  * « Oui M’sieur ! » acquiesça Torres.



De retour au bureau, l’équipe se mit au travail pour récolter des indices et trouver l’assassin du Quartier-Maître retrouvé dans les bois de Norfolk. Après maintes recherches, Gibbs envoya Bishop et Torres appréhender un suspect. Dans la voiture que conduisait Nick, il n’y avait aucune tension dérangeante.

  * « T’as oublié ton caleçon chez moi, hier soir. » lui dit Ellie.
  * « Est-ce qu’il faut que je passe le récupérer ? » demanda Nick d’une voix pleine de sous-entendu.
  * « Peut-être bien. » répondit-elle d’un sourire en coin.



Arrivés devant la maison du suspect, Nick frappa à la porte.

  * « Monsieur Marshall, c’est le NCIS ! »



Ils entendirent un bruit de porte venant de l’arrière de la maison.

  * « J’ai comme l’impression qu’on va courir. » dit Torres.



Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à lui mettre la main dessus, notamment grâce à Nick et à un plaquage impeccable.

  * « Ce n’est pas moi ! » se défendit le suspect.



Il avait dans la quarantaine, et il était débraillé comme s’il sortait à peine de son lit.

  * « Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis, alors ? » demanda Ellie, qui rengaina son arme une fois qu’il fut menotté.
  * « Je veux un avocat. » dit le suspect.
  * « Il veut un avocat. » s’amusa Torres. « Tu ne trouves pas ça louche pour quelqu’un qui dit n’avoir rien fait ? »
  * « Très louche. » acquiesça Ellie.



_Fin de l’enquête !_

Il s’avéra que l’homme appréhendé par Nick et Ellie était le meurtrier du Quartier-Maître retrouvé dans les bois, pour une simple et stupide bagarre ayant eu lieu dans un bar quelques jours plus tôt. L’homme – Rick Marshall – n’avait pas supporté de se faire remettre à sa place par le Marine et avait décidé de se venger.

  * « Encore une enquête rondement menée. » dit Torres en déposant son rapport sur le bureau de Gibbs.
  * « Pourquoi les mecs doivent toujours se prouver qu’ils sont meilleurs qu’un autre ? » demanda Ellie. « C’est complètement stupide, et ce type va finir derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ces jours juste parce qu’un marin lui a mis une raclée. Décidément, je ne vous comprendrais jamais. »
  * « Il n’y a rien à comprendre Bishop. » dit Gibbs en s’asseyant derrière son bureau. « Rentrez chez vous. »



McGee et Ellie imitèrent Torres en donnant leur rapport à Gibbs, puis, chacun pris ses affaires et gagna l’ascenseur.

  * « Quelqu’un veut boire un verre ? » proposa Ellie.
  * « Pas ce soir. » refusa poliment McGee. « Je vais passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. »
  * « T’as bien raison. » lui concéda Torres. « On remettra ça une autre fois. »
  * « Sans faute. » acquiesça McGee en allant vers sa voiture.



Une fois sûr d’être seul, Nick se pencha à l’oreille de Bishop.

  * « Je te retrouve chez toi dans une heure ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Si tu ramènes une pizza au fromage et une bouteille de vin. » sourit-elle.



_Appartement de Bishop !_

  * « C’était vachement bon. » dit Ellie, allongée sur le canapé, les jambes sur celles de Nick.
  * « Tu parles de la pizza ou du sexe ? » demanda son équipier.



Quand Nick était arrivé, il était allé à la cuisine déposer la pizza et la bouteille de vin qu’il avait acheté sur le chemin, Ellie l’avait surpris en se jetant sur sa bouche. Ils avaient vite fini nus et dans la chambre.

  * « Les deux ! » répondit Ellie, avant de rire. « Je t’ai sauté dessus. »
  * « Oui ! » acquiesça Nick, qui sourit. « Et je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. »



Il faudrait être fou pour ça. Nick se frotta les mains quelques secondes pour les réchauffer avant de prendre un pied d’Ellie et de lui faire un massage.

  * « Oh, wow, oh oui ça fait du bien. » dit-elle en se détendant totalement sur le canapé.



Il lui massa les pieds pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Ellie ferma les yeux et apprécia la fermeté de ses mains qui dénouaient les muscles de ses pieds.

  * « Hum, Agent Torres, vous êtes doué de vos mains. » dit-elle en s’étirant.



Comme la veille, elle avait passé le t-shirt de Nick, mais sans avoir enfilé une culotte. Nick, lui, n’avait remis que son caleçon. En s’étirant, elle donna tout le loisir à son équipier et désormais amant, d’admirer à sa guise ses magnifiques courbes. _Dios mio*_ qu’elle était belle !

  * « Je ne suis pas doué qu’avec mes mains. » dit-il, prêt pour un nouveau round. « Tu veux que je te montre ? »
  * « Hum, c’est tentant. » dit-elle en l’accueillant entre ses cuisses alors qu’il changeait de place. « Très tentant ! »



Il joua longuement avec sa langue, avant de délaisser cette bouche divine pour se repaître de son corps plus en profondeur…

***

Lexique espagnol: 

\- Madre de dios : Mère de Dieu

\- Dios mio : Mon Dieu


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Six mois plus tard !_

_Appartement de Bishop !_

Essoufflée et pleinement satisfaite, Ellie se laissa tomber sur le corps de Nick, qui l’enroula aussitôt de ses bras.

  * « Whoa ! » dit Nick, sa poitrine se soulevant à mesure qu’il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. « Chaque fois c’est encore meilleur. »
  * « Je suis d’accord. » dit Ellie d’une voix erratique.



Ellie changea de place et s’allongea sur le dos, nue. Nick, qui était aussi nu qu’elle, s’allongea sur le côté et sa main se posa sur le ventre de son amante. C’est fou qu’elle soit aussi mince avec la tonne de nourriture qu’elle avalait à longueur de journée, y compris les cochonneries des distributeurs.

  * « Et si on se commandait des pizzas ? » proposa-t-il en caressant son ventre.
  * « Hum, alors toi tu sais comment me parler. » sourit Ellie en rapprochant leurs corps.
  * « T’es toujours partante quand il s’agit de bouffe. » s’amusa-t-il.
  * « Tu me connais tellement bien. » dit-elle en quémandant un baiser.



La pizza arriva rapidement, et ils s’étaient à peine rhabillés pour dîner. A quoi cela servait-il ?

  * « T’en as pas marre de te cacher ? » demanda Nick en vidant le fond de sa bouteille de bière.



Surprise par cette question soudaine, Ellie décida tout de même d’y répondre en réprimant un sourire.

  * « Euh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »
  * « Eh bien, ça fait six mois qu’on se voit en cachette et, ça se passe plutôt bien entre nous deux, non ? » expliqua Torres.



Ça se passait plus que bien, Ellie ne pouvait pas le nier. Ces derniers mois passés ensemble, elle avait appris à le connaître encore plus, et la confiance qu’elle avait en lui était désormais sans faille.

  * « Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir au juste ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je me disais qu’on devrait peut-être ne plus se cacher. » répondit-il en attrapant ses jambes fines pour les poser sur les siennes. « Je n’ai plus envie de garder ça secret, à moins que pour toi, ce n’est que du sexe et… »
  * « Nick, stop, ne va pas sur ce terrain, s’il te plaît ! » l’interrompit-elle.



Ellie changea de position et s’asseya à califourchon sur Nick. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle lui vola un long et langoureux baiser avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

  * « Il y a beaucoup plus que du sexe entre toi et moi, j’en suis consciente, et ça me va parce que je ne peux pas nier les sentiments que j’ai pour toi. » dit-elle avec sérieux. « Tu m’as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, et c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi alors, si tu ne veux plus te cacher, d’accord. Je parlerais à Gibbs. Je trouverais un moyen pour que ça marche au grand jour. »



Nick chercha dans son regard et n’y décela que de la vérité. Dans les mois qui venaient de passer, ils avaient pris le temps de se connaitre en dehors du bureau, de plus en savoir l’un sur l’autre, et d’être sûr que les blessures du passé étaient guéries. Nick était prêt à vivre une vraie histoire d’amour avec Ellie, et elle, avait tourné la page. Qasim était mort, et il était temps pour elle d’aller de l’avant.

_Deux jours plus tard !_

_Bureau du NCIS !_

Le duo d’équipier et amant sortit en même temps de l’ascenseur tout en gardant une certaine distance.

  * « Salut McGee ! Ouh la, t’as l’air crevé ! » fit remarquer Torres.
  * « Les jumeaux ont très peu dormis de la nuit. » expliqua son collègue.
  * « Ouh ! » grimaça Nick en rejoignant son bureau.
  * « Comment va Delilah ? » demanda Ellie.
  * « Oh, elle est aussi épuisée que moi, mais on fait aller. » dit Tim. « Et vous alors, votre week-end ? »
  * « Rien de bien intéressant. » dit Ellie.



En croisant le regard de Nick quand il répondit à peu près la même chose, elle esquissa un sourire et il lui fit un rapide clin d’œil.

  * _« Prenez vos affaires ! »_



La voix de Gibbs les ramena à la réalité.

« Un Officier retrouvé mort à Georgetown ! »

_Scène de crime !_

_Appartement de la victime !_

  * « Notre victime était l’Officier Manuel Richards, 25 ans. » exposa Torres. « Il était sur le point de partir en Afghanistan pour son deuxième déploiement. »
  * « De la famille ? » demanda Gibbs.
  * « Sa mère est prof dans un collège et elle habite dans le centre-ville. » répondit McGee. « Il n’était pas marié, pas d’enfants et son père est mort il y a deux ans d’une crise cardiaque. Il n’avait pas non plus de petite amie. »
  * « Très bien, Torres et McGee, allez prévenir sa mère. » ordonna Gibbs. « Palmer, heure de la mort ? »
  * « Et bien, selon la température du foie il a été tué entre minuit et 3 heures du matin. » exposa le jeune médecin légiste. « Il a été tué d’un coup très fort à la tête par arme contondante, mais j’en saurais plus une fois que j’aurais pratiqué l’autopsie. »



Bishop, qui était sur le palier en train d’interroger les voisins, revint vers Gibbs.

  * « Les voisins n’ont rien vu de particulier, mais l’un d’eux dit qu’il a clairement entendu une dispute éclater vers une heure du matin et qui aurait duré cinq minutes, et puis plus rien en dehors d’un bruit sourd. »
  * « Ça colle avec l’heure du décès. » dit Gibbs. « Autre chose ? »
  * « Le voisin dit que l’autre personne était un homme, mais il n’a rien pu me dire sur la dispute en elle-même. » dit Bishop. « Il y a une caméra de surveillance en face de l’immeuble, je vais demander à ce qu’on me les passe et je les donnerais à Kasie pendant que je me pencherais sur le passé de l’Officier. »



_Le lendemain au bureau !_

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’on a de nouveau ? » demanda Gibbs, qui revenait du bureau du Directeur Vance.
  * « La caméra placée en face de l’immeuble montre cet homme entrer à une heure du matin. » dit McGee, qui agrandit l’image sur l’écran plat.
  * « Il est ressortit à 1h11 précise. » continua Bishop.
  * « On a son identité ? »
  * « Victor Riggley ! » Torres prit la télécommande et fit apparaître la photo d’un homme à la barbe mal rasé. « C’est un p’tit dealer qui a déjà fait plusieurs séjours derrière les barreaux pour détention de stupéfiants, proxénétisme, coups et blessures sur le gérant d’une épicerie, et j’en passe. »
  * « On a épluché son dossier, et il se trouve que Richards soit la raison pour laquelle Riggley était en prison ces trois dernières années. » poursuivit McGee. « Il a surpris Riggley en train d’agresser une mineure. Il était en train de… enfin vous voyez quoi. »
  * « D’où les trois ans en prison. » dit Gibbs.
  * « Il est sortit pour surpopulation carcérale il y a une semaine. » dit Torres.
  * « McGee, Bishop, allez me le choper. » dit Gibbs.



_Appartement du suspect !_

  * « Ew, on dirait que la femme de ménage n’est pas venue depuis des lustres. » dit Ellie en se bouchant le nez.



Ils avancèrent vers l’appartement du suspect, et McGee frappa à la porte.

  * « NCIS ! »
  * _« AU SECOURS ! »_



La voix féminine leur fit tirer leur arme de leur étui. McGee défonça la porte et Ellie entra la première, tenant son arme droit devant elle.

  * « NCIS, écartez-vous de cette jeune fille ! »



Le type se releva et pointa une arme sur les deux agents, qui eurent le temps de s’écarter pour éviter le tir. Après avoir vu que la prisonnière s’était recroquevillée derrière le canapé, Ellie fit un signe à McGee, et ce dernier hocha la tête.

  * « BARREZ-VOUS ! » hurla le suspect.
  * « Monsieur Riggley, on sait que vous avez tué l’Officier Richards ! » répliqua McGee.
  * « Ce connard n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait. » dit Riggley. « Il m’a envoyé en taule. »
  * _« Oui, vous le méritiez ! » pensa Ellie._



Sortant de sa cachette, Bishop visa la jambe de Riggley et tira, le déstabilisant. McGee prit la relève et neutralisa le suspect.

_Salle d’interrogatoire du NCIS !_

Gibbs et McGee se trouvaient dans la salle même en train d’écouter les aveux du tueur qui avait été soigné. De l’autre côté du miroir sans tain, Bishop observait en compagnie de Sloane.

  * « Ce type sort de prison, et il récidive en ajoutant le meurtre à sa liste des crimes qu’il a commis. » dit Bishop.
  * « Au moins là, il va y rester jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. » dit Sloane.



La porte s’ouvrit sur Torres.

  * « Je viens de prendre la déposition de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans l’appartement de Riggley. Elle est très secouée. J’ai appelé sa famille, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »
  * « Elle se trouve où ? » demanda Sloane.
  * « En salle de réunion avec Kasie qui récolte les preuves sur ses mains. » répondit Torres. « La gamine ne s’est pas laissée faire. »
  * « Je vais parler avec elle. » dit Sloane, qui sortit de la pièce.



Comme ils n’étaient pas tout à fait tout seuls dans la pièce, Nick se contenta de se placer à côté de Bishop sans la toucher, et de demander :

  * « Ça va ? »
  * « Ouais, contente que l’enquête soit finie. » dit-elle en lui souriant.



Le soir venu, Ellie et Nick se promenaient dans _Rock Creek Park_ , profitant d’une soirée douce et du calme pour se détendre de la dernière enquête.

  * « Tu es sûre que ça va ? » lui demanda Nick, qui s’arrêta au-dessus du pont.
  * « Oui. » répondit-elle en l’imitant. « C’est juste que, cette fille n’a que quinze ans. Quand on a frappé à la porte avec McGee, son cri m’a terrifié. J’ai eu peur qu’on soit arrivé trop tard. »
  * « Mais vous êtes arrivés à temps. » la rassura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras. « Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, et avec le soutien de ses parents et un peu d’aide, tout ira bien pour elle. »



Il l’embrassa, et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

  * « Il faut que je t’avoue que, maintenant qu’on est ensemble, j’ai la trouille que tu ne sois blessée quand tu pars avec un autre sur le terrain. » dit Nick.
  * « C’est la même chose pour moi. » dit Ellie qui, après avoir soupiré, prit Nick par la main et reprit la route. « Allons-y ! »
  * « Où ça ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Parler à Gibbs ! »



_Maison de Gibbs !_

Ellie trouva Gibbs dans son sous-sol, à travailler sur son bateau.

  * « Bishop, que faites-vous là ? » lui demanda son patron. « Il est tard ! »
  * « Il faut que je vous parle, Gibbs. »



Torres était resté devant la maison car il ne savait pas trop la façon dont il pouvait plaider auprès de Gibbs.

  * « Je vous écoute. » dit Gibbs.
  * « Voilà euh, je sais que c’est contraire à votre règle, et je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences mais, Nick et moi on est ensemble depuis quelques mois. » dit Ellie, qui ne s’arrêta pas et continua. « Je sais que vous n’approuvez pas, et je suis prête à être muté dans un autre service s’il le faut, mais je voulais que vous sachiez la vérité. »



Gibbs ne montra aucune émotion, aucune réaction. Faisant le tour de son bateau, il se rapprocha de Bishop qui, nerveuse, se rongea les ongles. Elle avait longuement réfléchi depuis deux jours, et il serait injuste que Nick quitte l’équipe à cause des sentiments qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. Il était un agent du NCIS depuis plus longtemps qu’elle, et il était fait pour être sur le terrain.

  * « Arrêtez de vous mordre les ongles, Bishop ! » lui dit Gibbs avec le calme qui le définissait.
  * « Désolée ! » dit Ellie en s’arrêtant. « Je sais ce que vous allez dire et… »
  * « Vous êtes heureuse ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui ! » répondit-elle sans hésiter. « Je ne veux pas renoncer à lui. J’ai déjà trop perdu ces dernières années, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter une fois de plus. »



Gibbs esquissa un sourire, et se pencha pour embrasser Ellie sur le front.

  * « On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, Bishop. » dit-il en s’écartant.
  * « Mais, et votre règle ? » demanda Ellie.
  * « Oubliez-la, et continuez à être de supers agents, vous et Torres. » dit Gibbs. « Mais je vous aurais à l’œil tous les deux. »



Son soulagement fut tel qu’elle s’avança vers Gibbs pour le prendre dans ses bras.

  * « Merci patron ! »



Quand elle quitta la cave, Gibbs retourna à son bateau. S’il n’avait pas émis cette règle, peut-être que deux de ses meilleurs agents n’auraient pas eu à en souffrir. Il ne commettrait pas cette erreur avec Bishop et Torres. S’il n’avait rien dit ces derniers mois, il avait remarqué un changement dans leur comportement l’un envers l’autre, mais ils avaient été tout aussi efficace en laissant leurs sentiments en dehors du travail.

Nick ne supportait pas d’attendre. Il était resté deux minutes à peine sur le pas de la porte avant de redescendre la petite allée pour s’adosser à la voiture d’Ellie, quand cette dernière sortit _enfin_ de la maison de leur boss.

  * « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »



Comme réponse, Ellie l’agrippa par le col de son t-shirt et le tira à elle pour un fougueux baiser qu’il lui rendit aussitôt la surprise passée.

  * « J’en déduis que ça s’est bien passé. » dit-il.
  * « Il nous donne sa bénédiction. » dit Ellie. « Mais il nous aura à l’œil. »
  * « Le contraire m’aurait étonné. » dit Nick. « On rentre ? »
  * « On rentre ! » acquiesça-t-elle.




	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Une semaine plus tard !_

_Locaux du NCIS !_

  * « Une journée tranquille, ce serait l’idéal ! » dit Nick en entrant dans l’ascenseur.
  * « Tu vas nous porter la poisse. » dit Ellie, en le suivant.



Pour leur plus grand plaisir, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l’appareil. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Nick prit Ellie par la taille et l’attira contre lui.

  * « Je nous ai prévu une soirée d’enfer. » susurra-t-il en rapprochant leurs lèvres.
  * « Est-ce que ça promet une soirée où ont fini nu, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.
  * « Toujours, bébé ! »



Ils eurent à peine le temps d’échanger un baiser qu’ils arrivèrent à l’étage où ils travaillaient. Bien que Gibbs n’ait rien contre leur relation, ils préféraient rester professionnels quand ils arrivaient au bureau et ne pas faire étalage de leurs sentiments. McGee était le premier arrivé, comme d’habitude.

  * « Salut McGee ! »
  * « Salut vous deux ! » les salua-t-il en retour. « Delilah aimerait organiser un dîner prochainement, vous êtes partant ? »
  * « Tu sais bien qu’Ellie est toujours partante quand il s’agit de nourriture. » plaisanta Nick.
  * « Oui je sais, et toi alors, tu seras là ? » demanda Tim.
  * « Bien sûr, dis-moi juste quand et à quelle heure. » lui répondit Nick en s’installant derrière son bureau.



Les minutes s’égrenèrent tranquillement. Ils vérifièrent leurs mails, leurs rapports en cours quand Gibbs, qui avait rejoint son propre bureau entre-temps, décrocha son téléphone.

  * « Gibbs ! D’accord on arrive ! » dit-il en raccrochant.
  * « Où est-ce qu’on va, patron ? » demanda McGee.
  * « Nulle part ! » répondit Gibbs en se levant. « Torres, le Directeur veut vous voir. »



Gibbs se dirigea vers l’escalier, tandis que Nick se leva de son bureau, plus que surpris.

  * « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? » lui demanda Ellie, qui s’était levée à son tour de son bureau.
  * « Mais, je n’en sais rien. » répondit Nick, aussi perdu qu’elle ne l’était.



Il s’était rapproché d’Ellie, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand la voix tonitruante de Gibbs appelant Torres les fit sursauter.

  * « Une minute ! » dit McGee, alors que Nick s’écartait d’Ellie pour rejoindre l’escalier. « Il se passe quoi là ? »
  * « T’es sérieux là ? » demanda Nick en écartant les bras. « Faut te faire un dessin ? »



Il grimpa les escaliers à la hâte au même moment où l’Agent Spécial Jacqueline Sloane rejoignit ce qui restait de l’équipe.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Le Directeur Vance a convoqué Nick, et on ignore de quoi il retourne. » expliqua Ellie. « Et McGee se demande pourquoi Nick et moi nous tenions aussi proche l’un de l’autre il n’y a même pas dix secondes. »
  * « Vous ne l’avez toujours pas deviné ? » s’étonna Sloane en regardant McGee.
  * « Deviner quoi ? » dit McGee.
  * « Tim, je sors avec Nick depuis des mois. » lui apprit Ellie. « On l’a dit à Gibbs y a une semaine environs. Je croyais que tout le bureau était au courant étant donné qu’on n’a plus besoin de le cacher. »
  * « Mais, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous embrasser… »
  * « McGee… » soupira Sloane en l’interrompant. « Vous ne savez vraiment pas observer les gens. »
  * « Parce que vous le saviez ? » demanda McGee.
  * « Bah oui, je le savais avant même qu’ils n’en parlent à Gibbs, mais j’ai préféré rester en dehors de ça. » dit Sloane.
  * « Merci Jack, je vous dois un verre. » lui sourit Ellie.



_Bureau de Vance !_

  * « Directeur, vous vouliez me voir ? »
  * « Agent Torres, asseyez-vous, je vous prie ! » lui dit Vance en désignant la table de réunion autour de laquelle Gibbs et lui étaient déjà assis.
  * « J’ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » demanda Nick en s’asseyant.
  * « Pas du tout ! » le rassura Vance. « Et afin de vous épargner des questions inutiles, cela n’a rien à voir avec vous et l’Agent Bishop. Gibbs m’a assuré que ça n’interfèrerait pas dans votre travail, et j’ai pu le constater par moi-même au cours de ces derniers mois. »
  * « Je vois, on n’était pas aussi discret qu’on essayait de le faire croire. » renifla Nick.



Le visage impassible de Vance et le mince sourire de Gibbs affirma à Nick que ses patrons avaient eu des soupçons pendant des mois mais qu’ils n’avaient rien dit étant donné que le boulot était fait correctement.

  * « Agent Torres, j’ai besoin de vous pour une mission sous couverture. » dit Vance. « A Chicago ! »
  * « Quoi ? » s’exclama Nick. « Je croyais en avoir fini avec mes anciennes missions. »
  * « Oui, vous faites partie intégrante de l’équipe de l’Agent Gibbs, et ce n’est en aucun cas une punition. » dit Vance en poussant vers lui un dossier. « Il se trouve simplement que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider. »



Nick aimait les flatteries et ne s’en cachait pas. Et c’était vrai, il était le meilleur Agent Spécial du NCIS en mission sous couverture. Il était fait pour ça, mais après l’accident qui avait blessé sa sœur et sa nièce, et causé la mort de son beau-frère, il était resté à Washington pour travailler en équipe. Et il s’y était fait. Il s’était attaché à toute l’équipe… et à une certaine petite blonde. Nick ouvrit le dossier, et il su aussitôt de quoi il s’agissait.

  * « Ce sale type n’est toujours pas en taule ? » s’étonna-t-il.
  * « Non, et ce n’est pas faute d’essayer. » répondit Vance. « Le bureau de San Diego est dépassé. La culpabilité de cet homme est évidente, mais il nous faut des preuves. Que ce soit pour meurtre ou pour blanchiment d’argent. »
  * « Je suppose que ma nouvelle identité est déjà prête. » dit Nick.
  * « Ainsi que votre vol pour Chicago demain matin. » dit Vance.
  * « Est-ce que je peux parler avec Ellie avant de me décider ? » demanda Nick.
  * « Bien sûr ! » dit Gibbs.



Quand Nick se leva…

  * « Agent Torres… » Il se tourna vers son Directeur alors qu’il était déjà à la porte. « N’oubliez pas qu’il s’agit de mettre le tueur d’un Marine derrière les barreaux. Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. »



En sortant du bureau, Nick su que sa décision était déjà prise. Il allait accepter, mais pas avant d’avoir parlé avec Ellie.

  * « Alors ? » demanda cette dernière.
  * « Faut qu’on parle. » répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur.



Oh oh ! La posture de Nick n’avait rien de réjouissante. Ellie le rejoignit et, une fois dans l’appareil, Nick appuya sur le bouton spécial, et l’ascenseur s’arrêta, les plongeant tous les deux dans une semi-obscurité.

  * « Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » le pressa Ellie.
  * « Le Directeur Vance a besoin de moi pour une mission sous couverture. »



Le visage d’Ellie se décomposa. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte, pas maintenant alors que leur relation évoluait, et dans le bon sens.

  * « Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je n’en sais rien. » répondit-il. « Je dois faire tomber le meurtrier d’un Marine à Chicago, qui est aussi soupçonné de blanchir de l’argent via son entreprise. »



Oui, Ellie en avait entendu parler, mais pourquoi lui ?

  * « Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Parce que je suis le meilleur. » répondit-il simplement. « Ecoute, Vance m’a assuré que ça n’avait rien à voir avec nous deux. Lui et Gibbs étaient au courant avant même qu’on en parle au patron. »



Ellie n’en doutait pas une minute. S’adossant contre l’acier de l’appareil, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, quand Nick s’approcha d’elle pour glisser les mains dans cette magnifique chevelure blonde qu’il aimait tant. Des images de la veille d’elle penchée en arrière, assise sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine alors qu’il était agenouillé entre ses cuisses pour la goûter lui revint en mémoire. Merde, il avait envie d’elle sur le champ, mais il se força à mettre cette envie de côté.

  * « Je n’ai pas envie de t’abandonner et de partir des mois, mais je n’ai pas le choix. » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. « C’est le boulot, bébé, et je te promets d’y mettre un terme le plus tôt possible. »
  * « Quand ? »
  * « Demain matin ! »



Ellie ferma les yeux et s’engouffra dans ses bras.

  * « Reviens en un seul morceau, sinon c’est moi qui te tue. »



Il la reconnaissait bien là. Il sourit contre sa tempe et s’écarta pour l’embrasser.

De retour dans leur bureau, Nick s’approcha de Vance qui était descendu avec Gibbs et attendait patiemment.

  * « Directeur ? » Le jeune Agent s’approcha et tendit la main à son patron. « Je suis votre homme. »
  * « Je savais que vous prendriez la bonne décision. » acquiesça Vance en lui rendant sa poignée de main. « Le dossier et votre nouvelle identité sont sur votre bureau. Rentrez chez vous pour préparer votre départ. »
  * « Bien Monsieur ! »



Une fois ses affaires en main, Nick passa devant Ellie et lui fit un clin d’œil.

  * « Bishop ! » l’appela doucement Gibb. Quand elle le regarda, il lui montra Torres d’un signe de tête. « Allez-y, je vous appellerais si j’ai besoin de vous. »



Elle chercha l’accord du Directeur Vance, qui le lui donna alors elle ne perdit pas un seul instant et prit ses affaires avant de rejoindre Nick à la hâte. Heureusement pour elle, elle attrapa l’ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sur le latino.

  * « Euh, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir su pour eux ? » demanda McGee, toujours perdu.
  * « Oui ! »



Il avait reçu cette réponse de Gibbs, Vance et Jackie.

_Appartement de Nick !_

  * « C’est dingue, tous les indices pointent dans sa direction, mais impossible de le faire plonger. »



Après leur arrivée dans l’appartement, ils avaient longuement fait l’amour avant qu’Ellie ne consulte le dossier de l’affaire sur laquelle devait travailler Nick. Toutes les pages du dossier étaient étalées sur la table de la petite salle à manger.

  * « Il sait bien couvrir ses traces. » dit Nick, qui revint de la cuisine avec deux bouteilles d’eaux. « Tiens ! »
  * « Merci ! » Elle accepta la bouteille et but une gorgée. « Il doit y avoir des fuites dans cette affaire, ce n’est pas possible autrement. »
  * « Peut-être, mais c’est mon boulot de le découvrir. » dit Nick en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ne parlons pas de l’affaire, d’accord ? »



Il l’embrassa dans le cou avant de s’écarter pour ranger le dossier. Ellie but une nouvelle gorgée d’eau, quand les mains de Nick revinrent se glisser sur ses hanches pour se coller à son dos.

  * « Je veux qu’on profite de cette journée pour ne penser qu’à nous, et à rien d’autre. » dit-il en lui caressant le ventre.



Ils étaient à moitié nus, mais peu importe. A moins que Gibbs n’appelle Ellie pour les rejoindre sur une scène de crime, le couple n’avait pas l’intention de se prendre la tête à se vêtir entièrement si ce n’était pas nécessaire. Les mois qui venaient de s’écouler avaient été salvateurs pour Ellie. Plus elle passait du temps avec Nick, plus elle se voyait construire quelque chose avec lui, en espérant tout au fond d’elle qu’il soit aussi attiré pour une relation sur le long terme. Maintenant que leur liaison n’était plus si secrète, et qu’elle était accepté, ils pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait. Ils pouvaient sortir plus souvent sans crainte d’être vus en train de se tenir la main ou de s’embrasser. 

  * « Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta jolie p’tite tête. » l’encouragea-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d’elle.
  * « Je pensais à quel point tu vas me manquer. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses bras. « Je suis habituée à dormir dans tes bras depuis six mois, j’ignore si je vais pouvoir trouver le sommeil sans toi. »
  * « Tu y arriveras. » affirma-t-il. Il la bascula face à lui. « On y arrivera tous les deux. »



Elle se pencha sur sa bouche pour l’embrasser longuement, et une fois de plus, Nick l’emporta jusqu’à son lit, lui enleva les minces tissus que constituaient ses dessous, et la pénétra sans attendre. Ellie enroula bras et jambes autour de son amant, qui caressait toute parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses doigts, embrassant ses lèvres fines, jouant avec sa langue, mordillant la peau de son cou. Sa barbe de trois jours qui frottait sur sa peau la mettait dans tous ses états. Les vas-et-viens de Nick ne s’arrêtèrent qu’à la jouissance qu’ils atteignirent en poussant tous deux un cri de pure extase.

_Fin de soirée !_

Nick était prêt pour le départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin à 9 heures. Il n’emportait pas grand-chose, seulement quelques vêtements. Aucun objet personnel pour ne pas trahir sa couverture. L’unique sac qu’il emportait était posé près de la porte d’entrée. Depuis le seuil de la chambre, avec seulement le t-shirt de Nick pour la couvrir, Ellie observait le sac avec une pointe au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Non, mais elle ne pouvait pas l’en empêcher. Il ne s’agissait pas d’eux, mais de faire tomber un assassin. Nick revint de la salle de bain, et empêcha Ellie de se morfondre davantage en se plaçant devant elle.

  * « Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »



Il l’embrassa sur le front et l’emmena au lit. La tête posée contre sa poitrine, elle demanda :

  * « Tu me promets que tu vas me revenir ? »
  * « Hey, regarde-moi ! » dit-il d’une voix douce. « Ellie, quoi qu’il se passe, je reviendrais tu peux en être sûre. Je n’ai pas l’intention de t’abandonner. »



Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou pour cacher son envie de pleurer, mais Nick n’était pas dupe. Il n’était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions l’envahir, mais il était aussi désemparé qu’elle ne l’était. Il était amoureux d’elle depuis leur mission sous couverture, mais il ne lui avait pas encore avoué. Ce n’était pas le moment alors qu’il partait pour Chicago dans quelques heures.

_Le lendemain !_

Ellie se réveilla seule. Quand elle vit l’heure sur son téléphone, elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, elle n’était pas retard au boulot. Elle avait le temps de rentrer chez elle pour se changer. Non, Nick n’était plus là, elle le savait. Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre.

  * « Nick ? » appela-t-elle, sans obtenir la moindre réponse.



Le sac près de la porte n’était plus là, mais une feuille de papier pliée en deux était posée sur la table. Ellie s’en empara.

_Ma blondinette préférée…_

Elle esquissa un sourire et déplia la feuille.

_Pardonne-moi d’être parti comme un voleur, mais si je t’avais réveillé je n’aurais pas été capable de partir, et il ne s’agit pas de nous mais de rendre justice à un Marine. Je te fais confiance pour t’occuper de mes affaires en mon absence, et de ne pas te faire draguer. Dans ce cas-là, je serai forcé de revenir pour botter le cul à tous les mecs qui voudront ce qui est à moi…_

Ellie rit, les yeux pleins de larmes.

_Ellie, depuis notre mission sous couverture je ne pense qu’à une chose. Toi. Ces derniers mois ont été les meilleurs que j’ai passé depuis longtemps. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser filer, et je te le prouverais à mon retour. Continue de faire le boulot comme tu sais si bien le faire, et surtout sois prudente._

_Je t’aime !_

_Nick !_

Assise sur une chaise, Ellie laissa libre court à sa tristesse et pleura. Il l’aimait, mais il l’avait écrit. Elle aurait préféré qu’il le lui dise en vrai. Pas sur un bout de papier…

_Quelques heures plus tard !_

_Bureau du NCIS !_

Assise près du distributeur à grignoter des chips, Ellie relisait encore et encore la lettre que lui avait laissé Nick. A force de la lire, elle était capable de la réciter par cœur. Elle donnerait n’importe quoi pour s’occuper l’esprit avec une affaire, mais il n’y en avait aucune pour l’instant.

  * _« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »_



Ellie leva les yeux et vit Sloane de l’autre côté de la table.

  * « Hum, oui allez-y ! » dit-elle en repliant la lettre pour la ranger dans la poche de son jean. « Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ? »
  * « Et bien, pour être franche, je viens voir comment vous allez. » dit Sloane en s’asseyant. « Nick m’a appelé juste avant son départ… »
  * « Quoi ? » s’étrangla Ellie. « Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit ? Pourquoi il ne m’a pas appelé moi ? »
  * « Détendez-vous. » lui dit Jackie d’une voix douce. « Il n’aurait jamais pris cet avion s’il vous avait appelé, et vous le savez. »



Oui, Ellie le savait. Il le lui avait dit dans sa lettre.

  * « Il m’a simplement demandé d’être là pour vous en son absence. » reprit Jackie. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. « S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut mener cette mission à bien, c’est Nick Torres. »
  * « Je sais. » dit Ellie. « Vous savez, y a environs deux ans, je suis sortie avec quelqu’un qui travaillait pour nous, et il a été tué devant moi. Depuis Qasim, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais de nouveau tomber amoureuse de quelqu’un avec qui je travaille. »
  * « Et vous êtes amoureuse de Nick ? » demanda Jack.
  * « Oui ! » acquiesça Ellie. « Mais je ne le lui ai pas encore dit parce que je ne savais pas s’il ressentait la même chose que moi mais, ce matin il m’a laissé ça. »



Elle ressortit la lettre de Nick, et la tendit à Jackie, qui prit quelques minutes pour la lire avant de la rendre à Ellie.

  * « Pourquoi il ne me l’a pas dit en face ? » demanda cette dernière.
  * « Parfois, les choses sont plus faciles à écrire qu’à dire. » expliqua Sloane. « Il ne voulait sans doute pas vous mettre au pied du mur en vous le disant de vive-voix. »



Ellie se trouvait bête. Elle qui avait eu si peur de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose de fort pour un homme, voilà qu’elle était amoureuse de son équipier, avec qui elle sortait depuis plusieurs mois, mais à qui elle n’avait pas osé lui dire ces trois petits mots. Et aujourd’hui, il était dans une autre ville à seulement deux heures en avion, sous une autre identité à risquer sa vie pour faire tomber un homme d’affaire corrompu jusqu’à la moelle.

  * « Allez, venez ! » dit Jack en faisant le tour de la table pour glisser son bras sous celui d’Ellie. « On va manger des cheeseburgers pour vous enlever cet air triste du visage. »
  * « Oh merci ! » dit Ellie en la suivant. « Je meurs de faim. »
  * « Il va falloir m’expliquer comment vous faites pour manger autant et avoir un corps pareil. » lui dit Jack.



Ellie se mit à rire, et son cœur se réchauffa en entendant la voix de Nick lui dire exactement la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_3 mois avant le départ de Nick en mission !_

_Nick avait invité Ellie dans un restaurant mexicain qu’il aimait bien, et il s’étonnait de la voir manger avec autant d’entrain. Certes, Ellie ne se cachait jamais quand elle avait faim, mais la voir manger sa deuxième Fajitas à la viande hachée, c’était irréel._

  * _« Ne le prends pas mal bébé, mais comment tu fais pour manger autant et garder ce corps sublime ? » demanda-t-il._
  * _« On va dire que j’ai de la chance. » répondit-elle en s’essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. « Hum, bon sang, c’était délicieux. »_
  * _« Tu me fascines. » dit Nick, qui était assis en face d’elle._
  * _« Dans le bon sens, j’espère. » dit-elle, une pointe d’espièglerie dans les yeux._
  * _« Oh tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu continues de me regarder comme ça. » susurra-t-il en faisant glisser son assiette sur le côté._



_Ellie l’imita et croisa ses bras sur la table, faisant poids de son corps en avant. Nick se pencha à son tour, et il n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de cette bouche qu’il prenait plaisir à embrasser tous les jours depuis trois mois._

  * _« Tu veux un dessert ? » demanda-t-il, d’une voix rauque._
  * _« Tu te dévoues ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, serrant les cuisses pour tenter de réfréner son désir._
  * _« Tu veux déjà rentrer ? » dit-il en se penchant un peu plus en avant._
  * _« J’ai un pot de glace au chocolat à la maison qui n’attend qu’à être dévoré. » lui sourit-elle._
  * _« Et si c’est toi que j’ai envie de dévorer ? »_



_Aujourd’hui !_

Ellie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle éteignit la sonnerie de son réveil et se retourna sur le dos. Déjà quatre mois que Nick était en mission sous couverture, et elle n’avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle savait seulement qu’il allait bien, et qu’il menait sa mission comme on l’attendait de lui. Depuis son départ, chaque fois qu’elle fermait les yeux ou qu’elle les posait sur un endroit de son appartement, elle se remémorait chacun des instants qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle se souvenait de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser échangé. Et ce rêve… Elle avait besoin qu’il revienne au plus vite. Elle avait besoin de lui en elle. Ellie profita de son dimanche pour aller faire des courses, et en passant devant le rayon des glaces, elle s’empara d’un pot de sa marque préférée, au chocolat, et les souvenirs du rêve qu’elle avait fait défilèrent sous ses yeux…

  * _« Ouvre la bouche ! »_



_A moitié nu, elle assise sur le plan de travail ne portant rien d’autre qu’une nuisette et lui, en caleçon et debout entre ses jambes, ils se partageaient le fameux pot de glace au chocolat. Ellie ouvrit la bouche et Nick y glissa la cuillère remplit de glace._

  * _« J’adore te voir manger. » lui dit-il en l’embrassant._
  * _« A mon tour ! » dit-elle en s’emparant de la cuillère._



_Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, échangeant des cuillérées de glace et des baisers, quand Ellie fit exprès de renverser de la glace – qui commençait à devenir liquide – sur le menton de Nick, traçant un filet marron jusqu’à sa gorge._

  * _« Oups ! » dit-elle en souriant._
  * _« Je vais te faire la même chose. » lui dit-il alors qu’elle commençait à lécher la glace sur sa gorge._
  * _« J’espère bien… »_



Ellie revint à elle quand quelqu’un lui demanda de la laisser prendre quelque chose dans le frigo de glace. Se mordant la lèvre, elle s’écarta et alla payer ses achats. Une fois chez elle, elle rangea ses courses et s’empara de son carnet de croquis. Uniquement avec un crayon gris, qu’elle tailla souvent, elle traça des lignes les unes après les autres, jusqu’à recréer trait pour trait, le visage de son homme. Quand elle eut fini, elle sourit. Il lui manquait tellement, mais elle ne laissait pas ce manque affecter son travail. Son téléphone sonna quelques heures plus tard…

  * « Allô ? Ouais, où ça ? Très bien, je serai là ! »



_Dans un bar en début de soirée !_

  * « Franchement les filles, merci, j’en avais besoin. »



Ellie, Sloane, Breena et Delilah étaient assise autour d’une table ronde dans un coin du bar, à siroter des cocktails sans excès. Sauf Ellie, qui était la conductrice attitrée de la soirée pour raccompagner Delilah et Breena chez elles.

  * « Ça nous fait une occasion d’être sans mari et sans enfants. » dit Breena.
  * « Je trinque à ça. » dit Delilah, qui leva son verre pour boire une gorgée.
  * « J’adore Jimmy et ma fille, mais j’avais besoin d’une soirée entre copines. » dit Breena.
  * « Moi, j’avais surtout besoin d’une distraction. » dit Ellie. « Depuis le départ de Nick, je tourne en rond chez moi. »
  * « Tu tiens le coup ? » lui demanda Delilah.
  * « Je n’ai pas trop le choix. » répondit Ellie. « Je sais qu’il est vivant, et ça m’aide à avancer. Et de toute façon, je lui ai dit que je le tuerais s’il ne revenait pas vivant. »



Les filles éclatèrent de rire, quand le serveur vint leur apporter des cheeseburgers avec des portions de frites.

  * « Enfin ! » dit Ellie.
  * « Et vous Jackie, vous avez une personne en vue ? » demanda Breena.
  * « Oh non, je ne suis pas vraiment prête à rencontrer quelqu’un après mon pétage de plombs de l’année dernière. » répondit Jackie.



Elle s’excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de Delilah, qui lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec un de ses amis. Être tombé par hasard sur Masaoun, ce terroriste qui l’avait capturé elle et son équipe dix ans plus tôt, l’avait entraîné dans une transe folle et fait tomber à l’eau son rencard, qui n’avait plus donné de nouvelles.

  * « Parlons de Nick. » dit Breena, pour alléger l’atmosphère. « Dis-nous quand est-ce que ça s’est passé. »
  * « Et bien, vous vous souvenez du dîner au restaurant il y a presqu’un an, où on était tous les six ? » demanda Ellie en regardant Breena et Delilah. Quand elles hochèrent la tête : « Et bien, Nick m’a raccompagné chez moi et là, on s’est embrassé et, il était sur le point de partir quand je l’ai invité à boire un verre avec moi, et ensuite j’ai vécu l’expérience sexuelle la plus intense de toute ma vie. »
  * « J’en étais sûre. » dit Breena. « Un mec aussi sexy ne peut qu’être doué au lit. »
  * « Doué ? » répéta Ellie en haussant les sourcils. « C’est plus qu’être doué, c’est une bombe à retardement. »
  * « Vu les regards que vous vous lancez tous les deux quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, ça ne peut être qu’évident. » pointa Sloane.
  * « Vous étiez au courant de leur liaison ? » demanda Delilah.
  * « Evidement. » répondit Sloane. « C’était amusant de les voir faire, eux qui se croyaient discrets. »
  * « En tout cas, s’il y en a un qui ne l’a pas deviné, c’est Tim. » dit Ellie. « Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand il l’a appris. »
  * « C’est mon mari. » s’amusa Delilah.



Alors qu’elles continuaient de parler de leur vie de couple et d’autre chose, le serveur revint avec des boissons qu’elles n’avaient pas demandées.

  * « De la part des messieurs qui se trouvent au bar. »



Elles regardèrent dans la direction du bar, et virent trois hommes leur faire un signe de la main et un sourire. Si Breena et Delilah semblaient gênées, Ellie ne l’était pas du tout mais dit au serveur :

  * « Ecoutez, reprenez les boissons et dites-leur qu’on est très flattée, mais qu’on a toutes un homme dans notre vie et qu’on n’est pas intéressée. »



Le serveur reprit les boissons sur son plateau et retourna derrière le bar.

  * « Je ne me sens pas du tout flattée. » dit Delilah.
  * « Mieux vaut le leur faire croire et mettre tout de suite les choses aux claires. » dit Ellie.
  * « Jackie, vous vous sentiez flattée ? » demanda Breena.
  * « Amusée, plutôt ! » répondit Jackie. « L’attitude de ce genre d’homme ravi la comportementaliste que je suis. »



Quand elles quittèrent le bar, Breena et Ellie aidèrent Delilah à rentrer dans la voiture de la jeune Agente, et Jackie eut à peine refermé le coffre après y avoir mis le fauteuil roulant de la jeune maman, quand les trois hommes du bar les rejoignirent.

  * « Mesdames, vous partez bien tôt ! »
  * « Breena, monte dans la voiture. » lui dit Ellie.



Elle ne se fit pas prier.

  * « On allait vous proposer de passer la soirée avec nous. » dit celui du milieu.
  * « Merci de la proposition, mais on n’est pas intéressé. » leur dit Jackie aimablement.
  * « Vous vous croyez trop bien pour nous ? » demanda celui de droite, qui commençait à perdre patience.
  * « Vous feriez bien de vous calmer et de partir avant de finir en prison. » leur dit Ellie.



Elle était d’un calme olympien. Son sac était dans la voiture, mais pas son insigne. Elle souleva à peine son pull pour bien le mettre en évidence, imitée par Jackie qui montra son propre insigne.

  * « Vous êtes quoi ? Des flics ? » s’amusa le type du milieu.
  * « Laissez-nous, on ne le répètera pas deux fois. » dit Ellie.
  * « Elle me ferait presque peur la blondinette… »



_Blondinette…_ Ellie vit rouge mais musela son envie de riposter par la violence. Nick était le seul qui pouvait l’appeler ainsi, mais quand le type s’approcha et posa sa lourde main sur son épaule, elle attrapa son poignet et lui tordit le bras dans son dos avant de le jeter vers ses copains. Deux policiers en patrouilles sortirent de leur véhicule au moment où les trois hommes s’apprêtaient à attaquer les deux femmes, mais Ellie et Jackie les maîtrisèrent sans mal, cassant un nez et une pommette au passage. Ellie frappa le troisième en plein dans ses parties intimes, ce qui fit grimacer le policier qui approchait.

  * « On nous a appelé pour une agression. » dit son équipière.
  * « Agents Sloane et Bishop, du NCIS ! » les présenta Jackie. « Je crois que ces hommes ont un peu trop bu. »
  * « Allez, une petite nuit en cellule de dégrisement vous fera du bien. »



Les deux policiers passèrent les menottes à deux d’entre eux, quand une autre voiture de patrouille les rejoignit pour s’emparer du troisième homme.

  * _« Bishop ! »_



Les deux Agentes se retournèrent pour voir Vance et Gibbs.

  * « Patron ? » s’étonna Ellie. « Que faites-vous là ? »
  * « Nous dînions avec le Docteur Mallard au restaurant d’en face quand on a entendu les voitures de polices. » expliqua le Directeur Vance, alors que le Docteur Mallard fit son apparition. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »
  * « Nous, oui ! » dit Jackie. « Mais je crois qu’il va falloir qu’on ramène Delilah et Breena chez elles pour qu’elles se remettent de ça. »
  * « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda Gibbs.
  * « Oh, des types un peu trop bourrés qui n’aiment pas se prendre un râteau. » soupira Ellie.
  * « En tout cas, ils ne sont pas près de recommencer. » dit Ducky.



_Appartement de Bishop !_

Quelle soirée ! Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. Ellie prit une longue douche pour dénouer ses muscles tendus par les événements. Quand elle s’habilla d’une nuisette, elle fut surprise de voir que le vêtement lui allait tout juste. Peut-être qu’elle mangeait encore plus que d’habitude depuis que Nick était parti… Son téléphone sonna. Numéro inconnu… Elle décrocha quand même…

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« Salut bébé ! »_



Cette voix… Quatre mois qu’elle ne l’entendait que dans ses rêves.

  * « Nick ? C’est bien toi ? »
  * _« Je ne peux pas rester en ligne longtemps, j’ai appris ce qui vous est arrivés avec les filles. Je voulais juste m’assurer que tout allait bien. »_
  * « Oui, on va bien toutes les quatre. Nick, dis-moi que tu rentres à la maison. »
  * _« Pas encore, mais l’enquête avance. »_
  * « Tu me manques tellement. »
  * _« Tu me manques aussi bébé, je pense à toi tous les jours. »_
  * « Nick, pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit en face ? »
  * _« Peut-être que j’avais peur de ne pas t’entendre me le dire en retour. »_
  * « T’es qu’un idiot ! »



Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues au travers de son sourire.

  * _« Il faut que je te laisse. »_
  * « D’accord. Sois prudent ! »
  * _« Promis ! Je serai bientôt à la maison Ellie, je te le promets. »_



Quand il raccrocha, Ellie se replia sur elle-même et pleura. Pourquoi les Agents de Chicago n’avaient-ils pas réussi à faire tomber ce meurtrier ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Nick s’y rende pour faire avancer les choses ? Ce coup de fil inopiné lui avait donné un nouveau coup au cœur. Ça lui avait fait du bien d’entendre sa voix, preuve qu’il était encore en vie, mais ça renforçait le manque qu’il y avait au fond d’elle depuis quatre mois. Ce qu’elle ressentait pour Nick était indescriptible. Jamais elle n’avait aimé Jake, ou encore Qasim, de la même façon qu’elle aimait Nick.

_Le lendemain !_

Quand elle arriva au bureau, elle fut assaillie par Jimmy et Tim, qui la prirent chacun dans leurs bras.

  * « Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier d’avoir sauvé ma Breena hier soir. » lui dit Jimmy.
  * « Ce n’est rien Jimmy, et je n’étais pas toute seule. » le rassura Ellie en lui tapotant le dos.
  * _« Bonjour tout le monde ! »_



Jackie arriva, et elle eut droit au même genre de remerciement de la part des deux hommes.

  * « Comment vont-elles ? » demanda Jackie.
  * « Bien, euh, Breena est un peu secouée mais elle va bien. » répondit Jimmy. « Je l’ai entendu parler de prendre des cours d’auto-défense et je dois dire que ça me terrifie un peu. »
  * « N’essayez surtout pas de l’arrêter, mais soutenez-la. » lui conseilla Jackie.



Ellie se dirigea vers le distributeur, prise d’une soudaine envie de manger des chips malgré qu’il ne soit que neuf heures du matin. La matinée se passa calmement. Aucun appel pour un meurtre survenu quelque part en Virginie ni ailleurs. McGee revint avec le déjeuner, et donna à Ellie un sandwich au pastrami. Dès que l’odeur de fromage la frappa alors qu’elle déballait le sandwich, Ellie fut prise d’un haut-le-cœur. Elle allait vomir, c’était certain. Délaissant son sandwich, elle se leva et se hâta jusqu’aux toilettes de l’étage, sourde aux appels de Tim et de Gibbs. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir après avoir vomi tout ce qu’elle avait dans l’estomac, elle grimaça. Elle était aussi pâle que son pull. Elle se rinça la bouche avant de rejoindre son bureau.

  * « Tout va bien, Bishop ? » demanda Gibbs quand elle passa devant son bureau.
  * « Je n’en sais rien. » répondit-elle d’une voix vaseuse. « McGee, tu veux bien m’enlever ce sandwich de là, s’il te plaît ? »
  * « Mais, tu adores le pastrami, pourtant. » s’étonna son ami en la rejoignant.
  * « Ce n’est pas le pastrami le problème. » dit Ellie. « Je t’en prie McGee, avant que je ne te vomisse dessus. »



Ellie ne se rassit qu’une fois le sandwich hors de sa vue.

  * « Tu veux que j’aille te chercher autre chose ? » lui demanda McGee.
  * « Non merci ! » marmonna-t-elle.
  * « McGee ! » dit Gibbs.
  * « Oui patron ? »
  * « Emmenez Bishop voir un médecin. »



_Hôpital !_

Ellie avait attendu un bon moment avant qu’on ne vienne la chercher, puis, une heure de plus après que le médecin lui eut fait une prise de sang.

  * « Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda le médecin de garde en la rejoignant dans la salle d’auscultation.
  * « Oui, merci Docteur. » répondit Ellie. « Alors, qu’est-ce que j’ai ? »
  * « Rien de grave, au contraire. » dit le médecin. « Mais vous aurez encore des nausées pendant quelques semaines au moins. Et vous devriez prendre rendez-vous avec votre gynécologue. »
  * « Pourquoi est-ce que je… »



Elle s’obligea à se taire quand elle comprit, et surtout à cause du sourire du médecin. Oh oh !

De retour au bureau, elle monta voir le Directeur Vance.

  * « Agent Bishop, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « Que vous a dit le médecin ? »
  * « Je… est-ce que vous pouvez faire venir Gibbs, s’il vous plaît ? »



Quand Gibbs arriva, Ellie était assise et semblait nerveuse.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ? » demanda Gibbs.
  * « Je n’en ai aucune idée. » répondit Vance. « Elle n’a pas décroché un mot depuis cinq minutes. »



Gibbs alla s’asseoir à côté de son Agente, et lui parla calmement.

  * « Bishop ! »



La voix de son patron la sortit de ses pensées.

  * « Que vous a dit le médecin ? » demanda Gibbs.




	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Deux semaines plus tard !_

_Aéroport de Washington !_

Il avait fallu pas moins de quatre mois et demi à Nick pour faire tomber toute une entreprise corrompue, alors que les propres Agents du bureau de Chicago n’avaient pas réussi avant qu’il n’entre dans la partie. Il avait réussi à prouver le meurtre du Sergent Travis Kincaid, mais aussi le blanchiment d’argent. Il avait fait tomber l’assassin, le commanditaire et tous ceux impliqués dans cette arnaque financière. Le Procureur en charge de l’affaire était plus que ravi d’avoir un dossier suffisamment solide pour envoyer la joyeuse bande derrière les barreaux pendant de très longues années. Et Nick était surtout content de pouvoir quitter sa fausse identité et rendosser celle de Nicholas Torres. Son bagage en main, il héla un taxi et lui donna l’adressa de celle qu’il attendait impatiemment de retrouver. Ellie ne savait pas que la mission sous couverture de Nick était terminée. Il avait demandé au Directeur Vance de ne rien dire à Ellie afin de lui faire la surprise, et quand il arriva devant l’immeuble où vivait sa petite amie, il souffla de soulagement. Son appartement était éclairé, elle était donc réveillée. Pourtant il était plus de minuit. Il régla la course au chauffeur, sortit du véhicule avec son sac tout en resserrant sa veste autour de lui. L’hiver venait d’arriver à Chicago, tout comme les premières neiges. Une fois devant la porte de l’appartement, il frappa trois coups et attendit. Son impatience grandissait quand il entendit les verrous de la porte, qui s’ouvrit sur une Ellie à la fois rayonnante et épuisée.

  * « Nick ? » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Salut bébé, je suis rentré. »



Une fois le choc passé, Ellie réduisit la distance entre eux et se coula dans ses bras. C’était bien lui. Son odeur, la chaleur de ses bras autour d’elle, la texture de sa bouche sur sa peau. C’était lui. Son Nick. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sur le pas de la porte avant d’entrer dans l’appartement.

  * « C’est bien toi. » sourit-elle en caressant son visage.



Elle s’attarda sur la rugosité de sa barbe de trois jours. Comme ça lui avait manqué.

  * « Quand… »
  * « Il y a une semaine. » dit-il. « Il a fallu régler les derniers détails du dossier, et j’ai sauté dans le premier avion avec l’accord du Directeur. Tu m’as manqué Ellie. »
  * « Ne repars plus jamais. » lui dit-elle en se glissant de nouveau dans ses bras.
  * « Plus jamais. » souffla-t-il.
  * « Nick, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »



Elle s’écarta, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés, et dénoua son peignoir. Non, elle n’était pas nue en dessous, mais la longue nuisette suffit à apprendre à Nick ce que la jeune femme voulait lui dire. Elle avait le ventre arrondi… Stupéfait, les yeux de Nick firent des allers-retours entre le ventre d’Ellie et son visage à elle.

  * « Tu… t’es enceinte ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Mais… mais comment je… »
  * « C’est toi le père, au cas où tu te poserais la question. » lui dit-elle en souriant, malgré la petite pointe de terreur qui l’envahit.
  * « Je n’insinuais pas le contraire, j’ai confiance en toi. » dit Nick en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »
  * « Deux semaines. » répondit Ellie en refermant le peignoir, mais Nick l’en empêcha.
  * « Attends ! » dit-il en se rapprochant.



Comme s’il avait peur de lui faire du mal, il posa doucement la main sur le ventre d’Ellie.

  * « C’est trop tôt je le sais bien mais… »
  * « Il a bougé. » dit Nick. « Tu… tu le sens, non ? »
  * « Oui, il n’arrête pas depuis une semaine. » sourit Ellie. « Nick, dis quelque chose je t’en prie. »
  * « Je… j’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à te retrouver enceinte à mon retour. » dit-il en la regardant. La peur finie par se lire sur le visage de l’Agent. « Dis-moi que t’es pas allée sur le terrain en étant dans cet état. »
  * « Gibbs m’a consigné au bureau dès que je le lui ai dit. » le rassura-t-elle.



Nick souffla de soulagement, et fit enfin ce qu’il désespérait de faire depuis plus de quatre mois. Il prit le visage d’Ellie dans sa main et l’embrassa. Il allait être père, alors qu’Ellie et lui n’étaient en couple que depuis presque un an. C’était super tôt, et très inattendu, mais il fut surpris de constater qu’il était excité à l’idée d’avoir un enfant avec Ellie.

  * « Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit dans ma lettre ? » demanda-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. « Que je ne te laisserais jamais filer ? »
  * « Je l’ai tellement lu que je la connais par cœur. » souffla Ellie.
  * « Je t’aime, Eleanor Bishop, et je ne vais jamais, _jamais_ , te laisser t’en aller, sauf si c’est ta décision je… »



Elle le coupa en l’embrassant.

  * « Jamais ! » martela-t-elle. _« Jamais !_ Je t’aime aussi, Nick. Ne me laisse plus jamais toute seule. »



Il le lui promit avant de l’embrasser.

  * « Attends, il ne faut pas se marier avant d’avoir un bébé ? » demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.



Ellie éclata de rire malgré elle. L’idée de se marier avec Nick lui donna des frissons. S’il se mettait à genoux, là tout de suite, pour lui demander de l’épouser, elle dirait _oui_ sans hésiter.

  * « Euh, on gère un événement à la fois. » dit-elle une fois calmée. « D’abord le bébé, ensuite on verra. »
  * « Ouais t’as raison. » dit-il avant de bâiller très fort. « Merde, moi qui pensais te faire l’amour toute la nuit… »
  * « On a tout le temps pour ça. » lui dit-elle en souriant.
  * « T’es sûre ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Oh oui ! » dit-elle en lui caressant la nuque. « Et puis, le sexe est très recommandé pendant une grossesse. »
  * « Hum, alors si c’est recommandé… »



Ils ne firent pas l’amour cette nuit-là. A peine s’était-il allongé que Nick s’était endormi en un rien de temps. Il se réveilla en sentant le vide à côté de lui. Ellie était dans la cuisine en train de faire griller du bacon.

  * « Bonjour bébé… » susurra-t-il en se glissant derrière elle.



Ellie éteignit la plaque chauffante, versa le bacon dans une assiette et reposa la poêle et la spatule avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Nick, qui avait posé ses mains sur son ventre rond.

  * « Et bébé Torres. »



Ellie gloussa en posant ses mains sur celles de Nick.

  * « C’est une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle. « Je vois la gynéco la semaine prochaine. Tu viendras avec moi ? »
  * « Et manquer ça ? Tu plaisantes ? » dit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou. « Qui est au courant ? »
  * « Juste l’équipe. » dit Ellie. « Et Abby. Et Tony. Et Ducky. Et Breena, et Delilah, mais je n’ai pas encore prévenu ma mère ni mes frères. Ils ne savent rien pour nous encore. »
  * « Le choc que ça va leur faire. » s’amusa Nick. « Je dois voir le Directeur aujourd’hui, pour lui faire mon rapport. »
  * « Et bien, dépêchons-nous de manger. »



_Bureau du NCIS !_

Le retour de Nick fut accueilli par toute l’équipe qui les attendait à leurs bureaux.

  * « Agent Torres, heureux de vous revoir. » le salua Vance.
  * « Merci Directeur. » dit Nick, qui passa un bras autour des épaules d’Ellie. « C’est bon d’être à la maison. »
  * « Prenez quelques minutes et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau pour me faire votre rapport sur la mission. » lui dit Vance.
  * « Bien Monsieur ! »



Il n’attendit pas bien longtemps avant de monter dans le bureau du Directeur. La réunion, avec Gibbs entre autre, dura une bonne heure pendant laquelle Nick raconta en détail sa mission. Un rapport qu’il avait préparé et détaillé à Chicago, et qu’il donna au Directeur.

  * « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. » dit Vance.
  * « Justice a été rendue, c’est tout ce qui importe. » acquiesça Nick.
  * « Vous pouvez retourner avec votre équipe. » dit Vance.



Quand Nick se leva…

  * « Agent Torres… » le Directeur Vance se leva et s’approcha de son Agent en lui tendant la main. « Je voulais vous adresser toutes mes félicitations, pour le bébé ! »
  * « Merci Directeur ! » dit Nick en lui serrant la main. « J’avoue que je suis terrifié à l’idée d’être père, je ne suis pas sûr d’être prêt. »
  * « On ne l’est jamais, Torres. » dit Gibbs. « Tout ira bien. »
  * « Je sais que ce n’est pas à moi de décider, mais, est-ce qu’on pourrait éviter d’envoyer Ellie sur le terrain ? » demanda Nick. « Je ne veux pas me la jouer macho ou quoi que ce soit mais… »
  * « Rassurez-vous, Agent Torres ! » dit Vance. « L’Agent Bishop restera cantonné aux recherches administratives pour votre équipe le temps de la grossesse. »
  * « Merci Monsieur ! »



En retournant à son bureau, il s’arrêta à celui d’Ellie, en fit le tour et s’agenouilla pour poser sa main sur son ventre.

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » s’amusa-t-elle.
  * « Je voulais juste m’assurer que c’était réel. » dit Nick. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »



Ellie ouvrit le tiroir du haut à sa droite, et en sortit un paquet de crackers nature.

  * « J’ai tout ce qu’il faut pour l’instant, mais surtout évite tout ce qui touche au fromage. Ça me donne des nausées. » lui apprit-elle.
  * « C’est noté ! » dit-il en l’embrassant.



La journée passa sans encombre, et à 19 heures, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Nick et Ellie firent un détour par un traiteur chinois qu’aimait Ellie pour commander des plats à emporter. En attendant leur commande, ils discutèrent activement.

  * « Tu devrais venir vivre chez moi. Définitivement ! » dit Ellie.
  * « T’es prête pour ça ? » sourit Nick.
  * « On va avoir un bébé ensemble, crétin. » rit-elle en l’embrassant. « Et ces mois loin de toi ont été trop durs. Je veux me coucher et me réveiller auprès de toi tous les jours. »
  * « Heureusement que j’ai très peu d’affaires à moi. » dit-il.



La sonnerie du téléphone d’Ellie retentit.

  * « C’est ma mère. Je t’attends à la voiture. » dit-elle en décrochant. « Salut maman ! »



Elle sortit du traiteur et alla s’adosser à la voiture, ses pieds crissant dans la neige.

  * _« Ellie, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? »_
  * « Oh, un peu fatiguée mais ça va mieux euh, maman, il faut que je t’avoue quelque chose. J’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie. »
  * _« Oh ma fille, comme je suis heureuse pour toi. Parle-moi de lui. Est-ce que c’est sérieux ? »_
  * « Très sérieux. En fait, c’est mon équipier, Nick. On est ensemble depuis dix mois environs et, je suis enceinte. »
  * _« Ellie… tu es sérieuse ? »_
  * « Oui maman. J’ai entamé mon cinquième mois de grossesse, et on va bien tous les deux. »



Elle entendit sa mère pleurer à l’autre bout du fil pendant qu’elle appelait son mari pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ellie dû attendre deux bonnes minutes au moins avant que les reniflements de sa mère ne cessent.

  * _« Vous allez vous marier ? »_
  * « Maman ! » Ellie réprima une envie de rire. « Non, on ne va pas se marier, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il n’a pas encore fait sa demande, et on préfère attendre la venue du bébé avant d’y penser. »



Cinq minutes plus tard, Ellie raccrocha et souffla. C’était typique de sa mère de penser au mariage dans un moment pareil. Elle avait insisté mais Ellie lui avait vite rappelé que c’était sa vie, et qu’elle et Nick se marieraient le moment venu. Enfin, si Nick le voulait aussi mais ça, Ellie l’avait gardé pour elle.

  * _« Ellie ? »_



Ellie ferma les yeux. Non, pas lui ! Et pourtant, il se trouvait bien devant elle.

  * « Jake ! »



Il n’y avait aucune chaleur dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis leur divorce, et elle s’en portait très bien. Il n’avait pas changé d’un poil.

  * « Quelle surprise ! » dit-il.



Lui, au contraire d’Ellie, semblait heureux de la revoir.

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ellie.
  * « J’ai un rendez-vous d’affaires pas très loin. » répondit Jake. « Alors, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? »
  * « Tu veux dire depuis que tu m’as trompé ? répliqua-t-elle calmement. « Je vais bien. »



Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre alors que le bébé donnait un coup. Jake suivit le mouvement, et la surprise se lut sur son visage.

  * « Tu es enceinte ! »
  * « Pourquoi cet air surpris ? » demanda-t-elle. « T’as cru que je ne referais pas ma vie ? »
  * « Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire… »
  * _« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »_



Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Ellie passa son bras autour de la hanche de Nick, qui lui rendit le geste en enroulant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules.

  * « Juste une rencontre fortuite. » dit Ellie. « C’est mon ex-mari, Jake. »
  * « Je vois. » dit Nick, qui regardait l’autre homme d’un mauvais œil.
  * « Jake Malloy ! » se présenta ce dernier en lui tendant la main.
  * « Agent Spécial Nick Torres ! » répondit Nick, sans lui rendre la faveur.



Gêné, Jake plia les doigts et remit sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

  * « Donc, vous travaillez ensemble. » dit Jake.
  * « C’est mon équipier. » sourit Ellie.
  * « Excusez-nous mais il faut qu’on rentre. » dit Nick, qui passa entre sa compagne et Jake pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager à Ellie, qui monta dans le véhicule sans attendre.
  * « J’ai été ravi de te revoir Ellie. » dit Jake, mais Nick ferma la portière et se tourna vers l’ex-conjoint, qui déglutit. « Nick… »
  * « Agent Spécial Torres ! » rectifia Nick, d’une voix calme mais menaçante. « La prochaine fois que vous tombez sur Ellie par hasard, un conseil, passez votre chemin sans lui adresser la parole. »



Nick fit le tour de la voiture et monta à son tour. Il démarra non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard de mise en garde à Jake.

_Appartement de Bishop !_

Aucun d’eux n’avait reparlé de Jake, ça ne valait pas une dispute. De toute façon, Ellie avait d’autre projet pour la soirée.

  * « Ellie, tu veux que je t’apporte un truc ? » demanda Nick alors qu’il était dans la cuisine.



Il ouvrit le frigo et prit deux bouteilles d’eaux pour la nuit et, n’obtenant aucune réponse, il se retourna et vit Ellie sur le seuil de la chambre. _Leur_ chambre. Maintenant que Nick avait accepté d’emménager pour vivre avec elle.

  * « Tu veux quelque chose avant qu’on se couche ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non ! » répondit-elle en détachant son peignoir, qui glissa le long de son corps, la dévoilant dans son plus simple appareil. « Juste toi ! »



Les bouteilles lui glissèrent des mains et atterrirent par terre dans un bruit sourd qu’il ignora. La vue de son corps nu éveilla une faim dévorante, qui avait été contenue pendant ces derniers mois passés sous couverture.

  * « Tu es beaucoup trop habillé. » lui dit Ellie.
  * « Je vais arranger ça. » dit Nick en s’avançant vers elle.



Tout en marchant vers elle, il enleva son pull, dévoilant son haut de corps parfaitement sculpté par toutes ses heures de sport. Il prit le visage d’Ellie entre ses mains et l’embrassa. Il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle enroula bras et jambes autour de lui et se laissa porter jusqu’au lit.

  * « Tu es sûre que ça ne fera pas de mal au bébé ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.
  * « Certaine ! » répondit-elle. « Et ça me fera le plus grand bien à moi. »



Elle caressa son torse, tira sa nuque pour réclamer un baiser qu’il lui donna en faisant attention à ne pas écraser son ventre. Il mourrait d’envie de se fondre en elle, mais son corps lui avait manqué à tel point qu’il prit le temps de le caresser et l’embrasser. Ellie avait chaud. Très chaud même. Sentir les mains et la bouche de Nick sur sa peau la fit bouillir toute entière. Elle tira Nick par les cheveux pour le ramener vers elle et l’embrassa. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé depuis quelques mois, ce qui plu énormément à Ellie. Nick dû rompre le baiser pour enlever son jean, et quand il prit _enfin_ possession d’Ellie, ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de plaisir mêlé à du soulagement. Il remua ses hanches sans brusquerie, voulant faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l’orgasme. Merci les quatre mois de séparation…

  * « _Dios mio !_ » dit Nick en s’allongeant sur le dos.



Ellie ne pouvait qu’être d’accord, mais elle n’était pas rassasiée pour autant. Son corps en réclamait davantage. Tournant le dos à Nick, elle remonta légèrement sa jambe gauche.

  * « Nick, encore ! » geignit-elle, encore sous le joug de son orgasme.



Il ne se fit pas prier et se plaça contre elle avant de la pénétrer d’un mouvement fluide et assuré. Se rallongeant sur le dos, il attira Ellie avec lui et le gémissement ravi qu’elle poussa quand il remua en elle suffit pour qu’il continue. Ils firent l’amour jusqu’à l’épuisement, et ils ne s’endormirent qu’au milieu de la nuit, nus et comblés. Au petit matin, Ellie se réveilla toute seule mais un petit mot sur la table de nuit la rassura.

_Parti courir. Je t’aime._

Elle quitta le lit et prit une longue douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain dans son peignoir, Nick rentrait de son jogging, mais il ne rentrait pas les mains vides. Des gobelets dans une main, et une boîte blanche dans l’autre.

  * « Je n’ai pas le droit de boire du café. » lui dit-elle.



Posant la boîte sur le plan de travail, il lui tendit un gobelet en lui disant :

  * « C’est du thé. Bonjour ! »
  * « Salut ! » sourit-elle en acceptant son baiser. « Tu es fou de courir par ce temps. »
  * « J’ai fait très attention. » lui assura-t-il. « Je vais prendre une douche. »
  * « D’accord ! »



La chaleur du thé à la menthe qui coula dans gorge avec sa première gorgée lui fit du bien. Ouvrant la fameuse boîte, elle saliva devant les donuts, mais décida d’aller s’habiller avant de se laisser aller à la gourmandise. Assise sur le lit pour enfiler une paire de chaussette, elle fut interrompue par Nick qui vint l’aider, ainsi que pour ses chaussures. Pour le remercier, elle l’embrassa tendrement.

  * « Si on ne devait pas aller au bureau… » gronda Nick.
  * « Je sais. » sourit Ellie. « On aura tout le week-end pour ça. »
  * « J’y pense, va falloir que je prévienne ma sœur qu’elle va être tata. » dit-il. « Tu l’as dit à ta mère hier soir ? »
  * « Oui, et sa première question a été de savoir si on allait se marier. » dit Ellie.
  * « Oh ! » fit Nick. « T’as envie de te marier… encore une fois ? »
  * « Un jour, peut-être. » dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Tant que c’est avec toi. »
  * « Je t’aime Ellie ! »
  * « Je t’aime aussi Nick. »




	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Quelques jours plus tard !_

_Bureau du NCIS !_

Quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, Nick et Ellie souriaient tous les deux, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Il n’y avait plus aucune raison de rester à distance. Tout le bureau était au courant pour eux.

  * « Hey, enfin vous êtes là ! » dit McGee, visiblement soulagé.
  * « Y a un problème ? » demanda Nick, qui perdit aussitôt son sourire quand il vit que toute l’équipe, y compris le Directeur, les attendait à leurs bureaux.
  * « Aucun, Agent Torres ! » le rassura Vance. « L’Agent McGee s’inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir de votre rendez-vous. »
  * « Oh, on s’est arrêté en route parce qu’Ellie avait une envie subite de smoothie glacé. » expliqua Nick.
  * « Par ce froid ? » s’étonna Kasie.
  * « J’ai posé la même question, et le regard qu’elle m’a lancé a suffi pour que je ne discute plus jamais une seule de ses envies alimentaires. » dit Nick.
  * « Sage décision ! » dit Gibbs depuis son bureau.
  * « Alors, qu’a dit le médecin ? » demanda Jackie.
  * « Tout va bien. » dit Ellie. « Le bébé se développe normalement, et les nausées mise à part, je suis en pleine forme. »
  * « Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ? » voulut savoir McGee.
  * « Oui, on le sait. » sourit Ellie.



Le couple resta dans le vague quelques secondes avant que Kasie ne perde patience.

  * « Allez, ne nous faites pas languir. »
  * « Quelle impatience ! » s’amusa Nick.
  * « C’est un garçon. » annonça Ellie.



Aussitôt, ils furent félicités par toute l’équipe qui les prit dans leurs bras à tour de rôle, jusqu’à ce que Gibbs reçoive un appel.

  * « Gibbs ? »



Tout le monde se tût.

  * « On arrive ! » Il raccrocha et se leva. « Prenez vos affaires. Bishop, vous restez-là ! »
  * « Evidement ! » soupira la concernée.



Nick l’embrassa et fila rejoindre Gibbs et McGee.

  * « Ça craint d’être enceinte. » soupira-t-elle.



Elle alla s’asseoir à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et posa une main sur son ventre.

  * « Agent Bishop ! »
  * « Monsieur ? »



Le Directeur Vance, les mains derrière le dos, s’étaient rapprochés du bureau d’Ellie.

  * « Vous n’allez peut-être plus sur le terrain, mais votre travail n’en est pas moins important. Vous aidez votre équipe, et c’est _ça_ le plus important. » dit-il pour la rassurer.
  * « Bien sûr Monsieur ! » répondit-elle. « Il faut juste que je prenne sur moi. »



Et qu’elle se mette au travail, ce qu’elle fit quand elle reçut un message de Nick avec l’identité de la victime et l’endroit où elle avait été trouvée. Antécédents, famille, lieu de travail, hobbies… elle chercha la moindre information susceptible d’aider son équipe à retrouver l’assassin…

… qui se trouva être une femme dont ils découvrirent l’identité le lendemain de la découverte du corps de la victime.

_Soir du 24 décembre !_

Pour une fois, il n’y eut aucune affaire survenue à l’arrivée des vacances, pour le plus grand bonheur de l’équipe. Nick et Ellie décidèrent de passer leur premier réveillon en tant que couple ensemble, en toute intimité. Ils avaient cuisiné ensemble avec de la musique en fond sonore.

  * « Tu veux encore un peu de légumes ? » demanda Nick.
  * « Non merci, j’ai assez mangé pour l’instant. » répondit-elle en buvant de l’eau. « Je garde de la place pour le dessert. »
  * « Et si, tu allais mettre un film pendant que je débarrasse ? » suggéra Nick.
  * « Tu ne veux pas que je t’aide ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.
  * « Tu en fais assez, alors laisse-moi m’en occuper pour ce soir. » dit-il en l’embrassant.



Ils avaient tous les deux choisis un film chacun, les deux sur le thème de Noël. Le premier film était _Maman, j’ai raté l’avion_ , choisis par Nick. Ellie enclencha le film quand Nick arriva avec deux tasses de chocolats chauds qu’il posa sur la table basse. Une fois recouvert d’une couverture bien chaude, il donna sa tasse à Ellie, prit la sienne et s’installa confortablement sur le canapé. Ellie se blottit contre lui au moment où le film commençait. Ils passèrent 1h30 à rire, surtout lorsque Kevin, le petit garçon oublié par sa famille, défendait sa maison contre un duo de cambrioleurs qui en virent de toutes les couleurs. Ils décidèrent de s’échanger leurs cadeaux à la fin du film. Ellie offrit à Nick une superbe veste en cuir, avec deux billets d’entrées pour le prochain Salon de la Moto qui aurait bientôt lieu à Washington.

  * « Tu devras emmener quelqu’un d’autre que moi, je risque de te casser les pieds avec mon gros ventre. » lui dit-elle, ravie par le sourire extatique qu’il arborait.
  * « Je t’aime ! » dit-il en l’embrassant.
  * « Essaye la veste. » le pressa-t-elle.



La veste lui allait à la perfection, et les hormones d’Ellie firent savoir à la jeune femme qu’il allait très vite devoir la satisfaire.

  * « Garde-la genre, jusqu’à ce qu’on aille se coucher. » lui dit-elle.
  * « D’accord ! » dit-il en riant. Il se rassit, et posa une grande boite entre eux. « Tiens, c’est mon premier cadeau. »
  * « Tu m’en as acheté combien ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Tu verras. »



Elle déchira le papier cadeau, et éclata de rire. Le carton en question contenait des chips qu’elle avait goûté lors d’un voyage en Angleterre pour le travail avec Reeves. _Reeves !_ Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à son ami décédé, qui lui manquait beaucoup, à elle comme à Nick.

  * « Comment t’as fait ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Abby ! » répondit-il. « Tu veux en ouvrir un maintenant ? »
  * « Ne me tente pas et va mettre ça dans la cuisine. » lui dit-elle.



Il lui tendit un autre paquet, l’embrassa et alla déposer le carton sur la table avant de revenir s’asseoir.

  * « Nick ! » s’exclama-t-elle en dépliant le chandail le plus doux qu’elle ait jamais touché. « Mais, comment t’as su ? »
  * « Je t’ai vu baver devant au centre commercial. » avoua-t-il. « J’y suis retourné sans toi pour te l’acheter. »
  * « T’es génial ! » dit-elle en se coulant dans ses bras. « Merci. »
  * « J’ai un dernier cadeau. » dit-il en s’écartant.



Il disparut dans la chambre et donna à Ellie une petite boite. Elle enleva le couvercle, et son cœur s’accéléra quand elle vit un écrin. Elle sortit l’écrin de la boite, et l’ouvrit. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et ravala un sanglot. Elle ne l’avait pas vu venir. Nick prit l’écrin juste après s’être agenouillé devant Ellie.

  * « Je sais qu’on a dit un événement à la fois, mais la vie est trop courte pour attendre. » dit-il en sortant une bague de l’écrin. « Eleanor Raye Bishop, tu veux bien m’épouser ? »
  * « Oui ! » répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. « Oui ! »



Il glissa la bague à son annulaire gauche, et quand le bijou trouva sa place, Ellie se pencha pour embrasser son fiancé.

  * « Agent Torres, vous cachez bien votre jeu. » sourit-elle alors qu’il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougies par l’émotion.
  * « Je sais, je suis plein de surprise. » se vanta-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. « Tu sais, quand Sofia est morte, j’ai cru que je n’aimerais plus jamais quelqu’un comme je l’ai aimé, et voilà que je te rencontre. Désolé de mettre sur la table l’ex-décédée mais… »
  * « Hey… » fit-elle d’une voix douce en caressant son visage. « On a tous un passé. Aller de l’avant ne veut pas dire qu’on oublie les êtres qu’on a aimé. Je suis heureuse d’aller de l’avant avec toi, Nicholas Torres. »
  * « Et moi avec toi, Eleanor Bishop. » dit-il.



Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, et observa la veste que portait Nick. Quand elle cherchait le cadeau idéal pour lui, elle avait tout de suite flashé sur ce modèle et l’avait acheté dans la seconde. Elle s’était imaginé Nick dedans, et Dieu qu’elle avait eu raison.

  * « Aide-moi à me relever. » Oh oui, elle avait très envie de lui. « Suis-moi ! »



Elle lui prit la main et l’entraîna dans leur chambre.

  * « Il nous reste un film à regarder. » lui rappela Nick.



Ellie s’arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna sensuellement dans les bras de son _fiancé_.

  * « Tu préfères regarder le film, ou me faire l’amour ? »



Le choix de Nick fut vite fait. Le lendemain matin, Ellie se réveilla avec une envie pressante d’aller aux toilettes. C’était ce qu’elle détestait le plus depuis qu’elle était enceinte, sa vessie se manifestait continuellement. C’était exaspérant. Se lavant les mains, elle enfila son peignoir et gagna la cuisine pour sortir du frigo la tarte aux noix de pécans qu’ils auraient dû entamer hier soir. Elle sortit un grand plateau de ses placards et prépara un café noir pour Nick, une tisane pour elle, et coupa deux parts de tarte. Quand elle porta le plateau dans la chambre, Nick se réveilla et ne fut pas du tout content de la voir porter le petit-déjeuner.

  * « Je suis enceinte, d’accord, pas empotée. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant le plateau. « J’arrive encore à voir mes pieds. »
  * « Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques. » lui dit-il alors qu’elle se rassit sur le lit.
  * « Je vais bien. » le rassura-t-elle. « Allez _Luis,_ viens m’embrasser. »



En l’entendant l’appeler par le nom qu’il utilisait lors de sa mission sous couverture avec elle, il se mit à rire et s’exécuta.

  * « Joyeux Noël, _Charlie_! » susurra-t-il contre sa bouche.
  * « Change de ton ou on va sauter le p’tit-déj ! » lui dit-elle.
  * « Après, le p’tit-déj ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Après le p’tit-déj ! » répondit-elle en souriant.



Adossés à la tête de lit, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Ellie allant jusqu’à piquer de la tarte dans l’assiette de Nick.

  * « Dis, maintenant que tu manges pour deux, est-ce que tu vas manger encore plus ? » demanda Nick.
  * « Possible ! » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi ? T’as la trouille que je grossisse ? »
  * « Comme t’es enceinte je dirais que c’est inévitable. » lui sourit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l’attirer contre lui. « Je veux juste savoir à quoi m’attendre. »
  * « Je commence à ressembler à une baleine. » lui dit-elle.
  * « T’es magnifique. » lui assura-t-il. « T’as pas peur que ta mère débarque à l’improviste ? »
  * « Oh, j’ai appelé mon père et je lui ai bien dit de la garder, elle et mes frères, loin de Washington jusqu’à la naissance. » dit Ellie. « Je l’ai rassuré que tout allait très bien, que tu prenais bien soin de moi et que je n’allais plus sur le terrain. Ce dernier point à suffit de le convaincre.
  * « Bizarre, il ne m’en a pas parlé quand je l’ai appelé pour lui demander la permission de t’épouser. » dit Nick.



Ellie cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il avait appelé son père ?

  * « T’as appelé mon père ? Quand ça ? »
  * « Y a deux semaines, je dirais. » répondit Nick, qui l’embrassa sur la tempe avant de sortir du lit pour emporter le plateau dans la cuisine.



Ellie se mordit la lèvre parce que Nick était nu, et que sa libido grimpa en flèche. Secouant la tête, elle sortit du lit à son tour pour le suivre jusqu’à la cuisine.

  * « T’as appelé mon père ? » répéta-t-elle.
  * « Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il en lavant les assiettes.
  * « Euh, si mais, il ne m’a rien dit… » bégaya Ellie.
  * « C’était un peu l’idée. » s’amusa Nick.



Il s’essuya les mains et s’approcha d’Ellie.

  * « J’ai longuement parlé avec lui, tout en lui demandant de ne rien dire à ta mère et tes frères parce que ces trois-là te surprotègent à tel point que s’en est déroutant. » dit-il, ce qui la fit glousser. « D’ailleurs, je vais mettre les choses aux claires avec eux la prochaine fois qu’on les verra, mais en ce qui concerne ton père, je lui ai fait comprendre que je t’aimais et que je prendrais toujours soins de toi, et de notre fils. »
  * « Donc, tu as planifié ta demande depuis tout ce temps. » comprit-elle. « Je suis très impressionnée. »
  * « Merci ! »



Ellie se souvint qu’il était nu, et quand elle baissa les yeux, sa libido rejaillit et elle se mordit la lèvre.

  * « Tu veux que j’enfile un pantalon ? » demanda-t-il, en remarquant qu’elle le matait.
  * « Je t’interdis de faire ça. » répondit-elle en redressant la tête vers lui.



Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise et, se plantant devant lui, elle défit son peignoir et le fit glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant sa nudité. Nick la laissa s’asseoir et se glisser sur lui.

  * « Là c’est toi qui me surprends. » marmonna-t-il en s’emparant de ses lèvres.
  * « Nick, caresse-moi ! » le supplia-t-elle.



Il s’exécuta et caressa son corps tout en suivant le mouvement de ses hanches…

_Le soir !_

  * « Joyeux Noël maman ! »



Au téléphone avec sa mère, Ellie observait Nick leur préparer des _Fajitas_. Depuis le début de leur liaison, il ne cessait de la surprendre, et la cuisine en faisait partie.

  * « Oui on va bien. Et le bébé aussi. Désolée de ne pas être avec vous cette année… »



Nick souriait en entendant la douceur transparaître dans la voix d’Ellie. Sa famille lui manquait, il le savait, et ils auraient sans doute passé les fêtes dans l’Oklahoma tous les deux si Ellie n’était pas tombé enceinte, mais à la place, ils passeraient le Nouvel An avec sa sœur et sa nièce. Quand les assiettes furent prêtes, il prépara la table et tira la chaise d’Ellie en attendant qu’elle raccroche d’avec sa mère.

  * « Merci ! » sourit Ellie en prenant place. « Ma mère t’embrasse. »
  * « Tu crois que je lui plairais quand elle me rencontrera ? » demanda Nick, qui s’asseya à côté d’Ellie.
  * « Elle va t’adorer. » dit-elle. « Hum, ça sent super bon. »



Elle avala une bouchée, et elle gémit de bonheur…

_Nouvel An !_

  * « Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? » s’étonna Ellie en sortant de la voiture.
  * « Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait la surprise. » dit Nick. « Elle sait que je vois quelqu’un et que c’est sérieux, mais elle ne sait rien ni pour le bébé, ni pour le mariage. »
  * « En parlant du mariage, est-ce que tout est prêt ? » demanda-t-elle. « T’as bien réservé la salle pour la cérémonie ? »
  * « Oui, on sera marié avant la naissance du bébé, et les invitations sont prêtes à être envoyé. » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant les bras. « Détends-toi ! »
  * « Je suis détendue. » assura Ellie. « C’est juste que, ça va si vite. »
  * « Tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non, absolument pas. » répondit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. « Je t’aime Nick, et il n’y a rien que je ne veuille plus que de t’épouser le plus vite possible. J’ai seulement peur qu’on pense qu’on va se marier uniquement parce que je suis enceinte. »
  * « On s’en fou de ce que les gens pensent. » lui dit-il en l’embrassant, tenant ses mains gantées dans les siennes. « Ce qui compte, c’est qu’on s’aime, et que nos amis et nos familles soient présents et nous soutiennent. Le reste n’a pas d’importance. »
  * « Tu as raison. »



Ils s’embrassèrent quand la porte de la maison s’ouvrit sur une adolescente aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Nick.

  * « Oncle Nick ! »



Elle courut dans les bras de son oncle, qui eut juste le temps de s’écarter d’Ellie afin de ne pas la mettre sur le chemin de sa nièce surexcitée.

  * « Hey, salut p’tite tête ! »
  * « Agent Bishop ? » s’étonna-t-elle. « C’est vous la copine de mon oncle ? »
  * « Euh, oui ! » sourit Ellie. « Bonjour Amanda ! »
  * _« Venez-vous réchauffer à l’intérieur ! »_



Il faisait bien meilleur dans la maison, mais Ellie ressenti quelques frissons. Nick l’aida à se défaire de son manteau, de son bonnet, de ses gants et de son écharpe avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

  * « Ça va aller, bébé ! » chuchota-t-il contre son front.



Quand elle se sentit mieux, ils rejoignirent la sœur et la nièce de Nick dans la salle à manger où la table était mise pour quatre. Le beau-frère de Nick était décédé depuis plus de deux ans, et Lucinda n’avait pas refait sa vie depuis. Nick embrassa sa sœur avant de faire les présentations.

  * « Je te présente Ellie Bishop, j’ai intégré son équipe après ton accident y a trois ans. »
  * « Et vous sortez ensemble depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Lucinda.
  * « Non, ça va faire un an seulement. » dit Ellie en souriant.
  * « Et bien, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. » lui sourit Lucinda.
  * « Oh mais, c’est quoi ça ? » s’exclama Amanda en voyant Ellie poser une main sur son ventre.
  * « Nicholas Torres ! » dit Lucinda. « Tu as mis ta petite amie enceinte avant de l’épouser ? »



Ellie dû masquer un fou rire derrière sa main, tandis que Nick rassura sa sœur.

  * « Relax Lucia, on n’est plus au Moyen-Âge. On peut très bien avoir un bébé sans être marié. » Quand il vit sa sœur froncer les sourcils, il rit. « D’accord, j’ai demandé à Ellie de m’épouser y a quelques jours, et vous recevrez l’invitation bientôt. »
  * « Je préfère ça. » dit Lucia. « Allez, viens dans mes bras. »



Elle les félicita et souhaita la bienvenue à Ellie dans la famille.


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Retour au bureau !_

Le jour même de leur retour au travail, Ellie et Nick s’étaient levés plus tôt que d’habitude. S’ils avaient envoyé les faire-part de leur mariage par la Poste à la famille d’Ellie, de Nick, ainsi qu’à Ducky, Abby et Tony, ils avaient décidé de faire les dépôts à _« domicile »_ pour le reste de l’équipe. Etant les premiers à arriver dans le bâtiment, ils déposèrent une enveloppe au bureau de Jimmy à la morgue, au labo de Kasie, dans le bureau de Jackie, celui du Directeur, de Gibbs et de McGee.

  * « J’ai trop envie de voir leur tête. » dit Ellie.
  * « Moi aussi, mais d’ici à ce qu’ils arrivent, et si on s’éclipsait dans un endroit sans caméra pour se faire des câlins ? » proposa Nick. « On garderait nos vêtements bien sûr. »
  * « Bien sûr ! » sourit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Les toilettes feront l’affaire. »



Ils s’y enfermèrent, profitant du silence environnant pour s’embrasser langoureusement, avant que le désir ne grimpe un peu plus.

  * « On devrait peut-être s’arrêter là avant de se faire prendre. » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.
  * « T’as probablement raison. » dit-il en mettant fin au baiser. « Mais ce soir, ce sera ta fête. »
  * « On s’arrêtera pour acheter de la glace ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Tout ce que tu veux. »



Ils étaient au bureau d’Ellie, Nick assis dessus quand les Agents revinrent de leurs vacances.

  * « Tu m’en voudrais si je ne porte pas de cravate ? » lui demanda Nick.
  * « Tu portes ce que tu veux. » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « C’est toi que j’épouse, pas ta tenue. »



Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Nick s’agenouilla pour mieux sentir son fils bouger. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu’à l’arrivée de Gibbs et McGee.

  * « Salut vous deux ! » leur sourit Tim.



Il y eu nombreuses embrassades pour se souhaiter la bonne année, et Nick retourna auprès d’Ellie, qui se mordait la lèvre.

  * « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Tim en montrant une enveloppe de couleur crème posée sur son bureau.
  * « Ouvre-la, et tu sauras. » répondit Ellie.



Tim l’ouvrit, et il regarda le couple en souriant.

  * « Non, c’est sérieux ? »
  * « Très sérieux ! » dit Nick, qui aida Ellie à se mettre debout.
  * « Mais c’est super. » dit McGee en les prenant dans ses bras. « Félicitations ! »
  * « Merci Tim ! » sourit Ellie. « Patron ? »



Gibbs s’était approché, aucune expression sur le visage.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ellie.
  * « Vous avez demandé sa main à son père ? » demanda Gibbs à Nick.
  * « Euh, oui je prépare ça depuis un mois environs. » répondit le futur marié. « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »



Gibbs esquissa un sourire et alla embrasser Ellie sur le front.

  * « Félicitations ! »
  * « Merci Gibbs ! » dit Ellie.



Le soupir de soulagement que poussa Nick força Gibbs à regarder le jeune homme, qui déglutit. La seconde suivante, Nick se reçut une claque derrière la tête.

  * « On se détend, Torres ! »
  * « Oui patron ! »



Les félicitations reprirent avec Jimmy, Kasie et Jackie, quand le Directeur Vance se joignit à eux.

  * « Toutes mes félicitations ! »
  * « Merci Monsieur ! » sourit Ellie, blottit contre Nick.
  * « Tenez, c’est un petit cadeau pour le bébé. » dit Vance en leur donnant un sac cadeau. « C’est Kayla qui a choisi. Quand elle a appris que vous alliez avoir un bébé, elle a sauté de joie. »
  * « Merci Monsieur ! » dit Nick, tandis qu’Ellie découvrit le contenu du paquet.



C’était un pyjama bleu 100% coton, accompagné de petites moufles.

  * « Awe, c’est trop mignon. » s’extasia Ellie. « Merci ! »



A la surprise générale, le Directeur Vance laissa Ellie le serrer dans ses bras. Avec Nick, il se contenta d’une poignée de main.

  * « Son tout premier pyjama. » dit Ellie, qui perdit aussitôt son sourire. « Mince, on n’a encore rien acheté. »
  * « Relax, on va s’en occuper. » la rassura Nick.
  * _« Prenez vos affaires ! »_



Les têtes se tournèrent vers Gibbs, qui fit le tour de son bureau.

  * « La femme d’un Marine a été retrouvé morte chez elle. »



Nick alla prendre son arme dans le tiroir de son bureau, et embrassa Ellie avant de partir.

  * « Tu me rapportes un smoothie glacé, s’il te plaît ? » demanda Ellie.
  * « Parfum ? » demanda-t-il en retour.
  * « Pêche-banane ! »
  * « Noté ! » dit-il avant de disparaître dans l’ascenseur.
  * « Pêche-banane ? » répéta Kasie.
  * « Je ne mange que ce dont le bébé a envie. » dit Ellie, qui retourna s’asseoir.
  * « En tout cas, il est aux p’tits soins. » constata Jackie.
  * « Nous sommes là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Agent Bishop ! » dit Vance avant de remonter dans son bureau.



En attendant l’arrivée de son smoothie, Ellie tira un paquet de crackers de son tiroir et en croqua un bout.

  * « Vos familles sont au courant ? » demanda Jackie.
  * « Celle de Nick oui, on a passé le Nouvel An avec sa sœur et sa nièce. » répondit Ellie. « Mon père est le seul à le savoir, les autres vont recevoir les invitations dans les jours qui viennent. Si j’appelais ma mère pour lui dire elle va vouloir organiser le mariage à distance, et je ne veux pas d’une grande cérémonie, j’ai déjà donné. Les amis et la famille proche, c’est tout ce qu’on veut avec Nick. Ouille ! Du calme mon bonhomme ! »
  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » s’alarma Kasie.
  * « Oui, c’est juste un coup de pied. » la rassura Ellie. « Tu veux toucher ? »
  * « Je peux ? » s’étonna Kasie.



Ellie sourit et lui fit signe de s’approcher.

  * « Whoa ! » fit Kasie. « C’est un futur champion celui-là. »



Quand Ellie reçut un message de Nick avec les infos récoltés sur la scène de crime, elle se mit au travail avec l’aide de Jackie tandis que Kasie retourna à son labo. Les deux femmes étaient prêtes à faire la présentation de l’affaire quand le reste de l’équipe arriva. Ellie se leva de sa chaise, et servit un sourire radieux à Nick quand il lui livra son smoothie.

  * « Ce que ça fait du bien. » dit-elle en aspirant une gorgée avec la paille.
  * « Je vous présente Jennifer Duncan… »



Jackie fit défiler les informations sur l’écran plat.

  * « Elle n’avait aucun casier, et rien dans ses relevés bancaires n’indiquait qu’elle avait des soucis d’argents. » dit Ellie, toujours debout à siroter son smoothie. « Son mari est en déploiement sur _l’U.S.S Entreprise_ depuis trois semaines. »
  * « McGee, joignez le commandant de bord au MTAC et demandez à parler au mari. » ordonna Gibbs.
  * « Entendu patron ! » dit McGee avant de monter à l’étage.
  * « Torres, allez sur son lieu de travail avec Jackie et interrogez ses collègues. »



Quand Gibbs alla derrière son bureau, Ellie posa son smoothie sur le sien et s’approcha de son patron.

  * « Oui, Bishop ? »
  * « Euh, je voulais vous remercier, Gibbs. » dit Ellie. « Quand je suis venue vous voir pour vous parler de Nick et moi, j’avais peur que vous ou le Directeur ne nous obligiez à nous séparer, alors je vous remercie pour tout et, avec Nick on a beaucoup parlé et, on aimerait que vous soyez le parrain de notre fils, si vous acceptez bien sûr. »



La nervosité la gagna quand Gibbs ne répondit rien. A la place, le chef d’équipe se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.

  * « Règle 51, Bishop ! » dit-il en s’arrêtant devant elle. « Parfois on a tort, et je l’ai su dès que Tony a quitté l’équipe. Je me suis promis de ne pas refaire la même erreur si une histoire comme la leur devait se reproduire. Vous avez traversé énormément d’épreuves, et je suis heureuse que vous ayez enfin trouvé le bonheur, ne le gâchez surtout pas. »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Ellie, qui pleurait silencieusement.
  * « Et ce sera un honneur pour moi. » dit-il en répondant à la requête de la future maman. Il l’embrassa sur le front. « Reposez-vous Bishop, vous avez fait du bon travail ce matin. »



Elle alla aux toilettes lorsque Gibbs descendit voir Palmer à la morgue. Elle se rafraichit le visage avant de retourner à son bureau, le cœur plus léger et sirota son smoothie glacé…

L’enquête sur la mort de Jennifer Duncan dura deux jours entiers. Quand son rapport fut prêt, Nick prit ses affaires, déposa le rapport sur le bureau de Gibbs et se glissa derrière le bureau d’Ellie, qui s’était endormi.

  * « Hey, bébé réveille-toi ! » dit-il tout bas. « Ellie. »
  * « Hum… »
  * « Allez viens, on rentre ! » dit-il en l’aidant à se lever.



Il la couvrit de son manteau, s’empara de son sac et la tint contre lui jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Ellie se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en plein sursaut. Cherchant la présence de Nick à ses côtés, elle ne trouva que du vide. Elle se mit à paniquer.

  * « Nick ? » appela-t-elle en se redressant. « NICK ? »
  * « Wow, je suis là ! » dit-il en revenant dans la chambre en courant.



Il alluma la lampe de chevet du côté d’Ellie, y posa une bouteille d’eau avant de s’asseoir sur le matelas.

  * « Hey, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.
  * « Tu… tu étais mort je… » hoqueta Ellie en sentant la peur l’envahir.
  * « Chut, ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, je suis là. » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant le dos. « Chut, je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. »



Elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard, et Nick, la gardant dans ses bras, se rallongea et éteignit la lumière. Quand Ellie ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, elle était allongée sur le côté, et la première chose qu’elle vit fut le visage endormi de Nick. Le souvenir de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

  * « Raconte-moi ! »



Nick ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa ceux pleins de tristesse de sa fiancée.

  * « Tu étais sous couverture, et le Directeur m’annonçait ta mort. » dit Ellie. « Et je perdais le bébé… »



Elle éclata en sanglots. Nick se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, glissant une main sous la couverture pour la poser sur son ventre. Au même moment, le bébé donna un coup.

  * « Tu sens ça ? » chuchota Nick.
  * « Oui ! » sanglota Ellie.
  * « Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, Ellie. Notre bébé est vivant, au chaud dans ton ventre. » dit Nick. « Et moi aussi, je suis en vie. On va bien tous les deux. »



Quand Ellie se rendormit, Nick se leva, enfila un jean et, son téléphone à la main, composa le numéro de Gibbs et sortit de la chambre.

  * _« Torres, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »_
  * « Patron, avec votre permission je voudrais prendre ma journée avec Ellie. Elle ne va pas très bien depuis cette nuit… »
  * _« Le bébé ? »_
  * « Pas vraiment, disons qu’elle a fait un cauchemar et qu’elle est assez à fleur de peau. Je viendrais s’il y a une affaire mais… »
  * _« Gardez votre téléphone allumé ! »_
  * « Bien patron. Merci ! »



Il raccrocha et alla à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner.

  * _« Tu fais des pancakes ? »_



La voix endormie d’Ellie lui fit lever les yeux de la préparation de la pâte. Elle avait passée un peignoir en soie.

  * « Oui. Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Un peu. » répondit-elle, les mains sur son ventre. « Il faut qu’on se prépare pour le boulot. »
  * « Non, on a notre journée. » dit Nick en la rejoignant. « Tu es encore secouée par ton cauchemar, alors j’ai appelé Gibbs pour lui dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Il m’appellera en cas de problème, mais d’ici-là, on reste à la maison. »
  * « Je suis une mauvaise fiancée. » geignit-elle.
  * « Mais non, t’es seulement enceinte. » lui dit-il en caressant son visage. « On a qu’à profiter de l’occasion pour préparer la venue du bébé et faire la liste de ce qu’il nous faut. »



La liste fut longue. Très longue, mais ça occupa l’esprit d’Ellie toute la journée. Le lendemain au bureau, Jackie demanda à lui parler dans son bureau pendant que le reste de l’équipe était parti sur une scène de crime.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme.
  * « Venez-vous asseoir. » l’invita Jackie en souriant.



Ellie s’installa sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre qui s’arrondissait de plus en plus. Quand Jackie s’installa sur une chaise face à elle, Ellie se sentit nerveuse.

  * « Est-ce que c’est Nick qui vous a demandé de me parler ? » voulut savoir Ellie.
  * « Non, pas du tout. » sourit Jackie. « Je voulais simplement voire comment vous alliez. »
  * « Je vais bien. » répondit Ellie, avec un sourire qui ne convainquit pas du tout la psy. « On ne peut vraiment pas vous berner. »
  * « Le seul qu’il m’est difficile de cerner, c’est Gibb. » dit Jackie. « Parlez-moi, Ellie. »
  * « Et bien, j’ai fait un cauchemar l’autre nuit et, depuis, je n’arrive pas à l’oublier. » expliqua Ellie.
  * « Parlez-moi de ce cauchemar. » l’encouragea Jackie. « Que s’y passe-t-il ? »



Les mains moites, Ellie les frotta sur son pantalon pour se ressaisir.

  * « Eh bien, j’apprends que je suis enceinte et, le Directeur me convoque dans son bureau pour m’annoncer que la mission de Nick s’est mal passée et qu’il a été… » Ellie se racla la gorge pour s’empêcher de pleurer. « Il m’annonce que Nick a été tué et, et la minute d’après je suis couverte de sang, et on me dit que j’ai perdu le bébé. »



Ellie effaça une larme sur sa joue.

  * « Mais ce n’était qu’un rêve. » dit-elle.
  * « Les rêves, qu’ils soient bons ou mauvais, ont toujours une signification cachée. » dit Jackie. « De quoi avez-vous peur exactement ? »
  * « De perdre Nick. » avoua Ellie sans la moindre hésitation. « Qu’il soit de nouveau envoyé en mission et qu’il ne rentre jamais. »
  * « En avez-vous parlé à Nick ? » lui demanda Jackie.
  * « Du cauchemar seulement, mais pas de ce que je ressens vraiment. » répondit Ellie.
  * « Vous devriez le lui dire, vous ne serez vraiment apaisé que lorsque vous lui aurez dit tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. » lui conseilla Jackie.
  * « Vous croyez ? » dit Ellie, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.
  * « Absolument ! »



_Toc toc !_

La porte s’ouvrit sur Gibbs et Torres avant même que Jackie n’ait eu le temps de répondre _Entrez_!

  * « Messieurs, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda la psy en se levant.
  * « Bishop, tout va bien ? » demanda Gibbs en retour.
  * « Oui, oui ça va. » répondit-elle.
  * « Je crois qu’on devrait les laisser seuls un moment. » dit Jackie en se dirigeant vers la porte.



Elle fit signe à Gibbs de la suivre au dehors et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant de l’intimité au couple.

  * « Qu’est-ce que vous me cachez, Jackie ? » demanda Gibbs.
  * « Rien du tout. » répondit cette dernière en s’éloignant de son bureau. « Ellie est… disons quelque peu nerveuse depuis quelques temps. Elle a juste besoin d’être rassurée par Nick, c’est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »
  * « Elle a peur ! » comprit Gibbs.



Jackie se contenta d’hocher la tête sans entrer dans les détails.

Dans le bureau, Nick alla s’asseoir à côté d’Ellie et, posant une main sur son ventre qu’elle recouvrit de la sienne, il demanda :

  * « Parle-moi, bébé ! »
  * « Je… J’ai refait le même cauchemar cette nuit, mais tu étais à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillée alors, j’ai préféré ne rien te dire. » avoua-t-elle.
  * « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n’est-ce pas ? » Quand elle acquiesça, il se rapprocha sans ôter la main de son ventre, et la prit dans ses bras. « Parle-moi, bébé ! »
  * « J’ai seulement peur de te perdre. »
  * « Je ne vais nulle part. » dit-il en l’embrassant sur le front.
  * « Je t’aime tellement, Nick. »




	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Jour du mariage !_

Ellie se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle en était à son 7ème mois de grossesse, et elle allait se marier aujourd’hui. Sa famille était arrivée la veille au soir à Washington, et s’était rendue à l’hôtel aussitôt. Ellie était impatiente de voir ses parents et ses frères, qui étaient venus sans leurs épouses et leurs enfants. Elle n’avait pas revu sa famille depuis très longtemps, et les revoir allait lui faire le plus grand bien, même si elle espérait que ses frères ne se comportent pas comme lors de leur dernier séjour à D.C. Son téléphone émit un _bip_. Un message de Nick venait d’arriver.

_Rendez-vous devant le Pasteur Jimmy. Je t’aime !_

Ellie gloussa en lui répondant, quand du bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine. Sur le qui-vive, elle sortit du lit en faisant attention et, une fois les pieds glissés dans ses chaussons, elle jeta un petit coup d’œil dans son salon, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n’était que sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner.

  * « Maman, comment t’es rentrée ? » demanda Ellie en sortant de la chambre.
  * « Je suis passée voir Nick chez Gibbs, et il m’a donné les clés. » répondit Barbara Bishop.
  * « Dis plutôt que tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. » s’amusa la jeune femme. « T’en as profité pour lui parler, j’en suis sûre. »
  * « Oui, c’est vrai. » acquiesça Barbara en déposant une assiette de pancakes sur la table. « Assieds-toi et mange. »



Elle lui apporta également un bol de fraises et une tisane.

  * « Il t’a aussi dit ce que je mangeais au p’tit-déj, apparemment. » dit Ellie en réprimant un sourire.



Barbara s’approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte maternelle fit un bien fou à Ellie.

  * « Allez, assieds-toi et nourris mon petit-fils. »
  * « Il faut que j’aille faire pipi d’abord. » dit Ellie en grimaçant. « Je déteste ça. »



Elle devait y aller de plus en plus souvent à mesure que la grossesse arrivait à son terme. Quand elle s’installa devant son petit-déjeuner, sa tisane était toujours chaude, et elle en but une gorgée.

  * « T’étais pas obligé de te lever à l’aube pour me préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu sais. » dit-elle à sa mère avant de croquer dans une fraise.
  * « Bien sûr que si. » dit Barbara en s’asseyant à côté d’elle, une tasse de café à la main. « Ma fille unique se marie… »
  * « Pour la seconde fois. » lui rappela Ellie.
  * « Oui, pour la seconde fois. » concéda Barbara. « Mais tu n’aurais pas accéléré les choses si ce n’était pas sérieux entre vous. Et j’ai vu Nick ce matin, il est… »



Quand Barbara murmura un _Waouh_ , Ellie gloussa. Oui, Nick était particulièrement sexy. Le matin aussi, ce qui était indécent et injuste.

  * « Mais il était assez nerveux quand il m’a vu dans le salon de Gibbs. » dit Barbara. « Sans doute parce qu’il ne portait qu’un short. »
  * « D’accord euh, je vais éviter de dire à papa que tu as craqué pour mon futur mari. » s’amusa Ellie.
  * « Oui, ce serait super. » sourit Barbara. « Il t’aime énormément, tu le sais au moins ? »
  * « Papa ou Nick ? » demanda Ellie.



Au regard que lui lançait sa mère, elle su qu’elle parlait de Nick.

  * « Oui, je sais. » répondit-elle. « Et je l’aime aussi, plus que je n’ai pu aimer Jake, et avec le recul je sais que je n’étais pas amoureuse de Qasim, même si je tenais à lui. Nick est… génial. Un peu imprévisible, mais c’est de lui dont j’ai besoin. »
  * « Tout ce que je souhaite c’est ton bonheur, ma chérie. » lui dit sa mère. « Et s’il te rend heureuse, alors je n’en demande pas plus. »
  * « Merci maman ! »



Les heures défilèrent jusqu’à ce qui soit l’heure pour Ellie de rejoindre la salle qu’ils avaient loués pour la cérémonie et la réception. Dans une pièce faite pour la mariée, Ellie y retrouva sa robe, qui avait été soigneusement gardé par Sloane, qui était un de ses témoins.

  * « Oh, Abby n’est toujours pas là. » remarqua Ellie.
  * « Le vol aura du retard. » lui dit Delilah. « Mais je suis sûre qu’elle arrivera à temps. »
  * « Allez, viens te préparer. » lui dit Breena. « On a installé un paravent rien que pour toi. »
  * « Je vais aller dans la salle m’assurer que tout est prêt. » dit Delilah, qui sortit de la pièce dans son fauteuil roulant.



Pendant une bonne heure, Ellie laissa Breena et Jackie la coiffer d’un chignon lâche, et d’un maquillage léger mais efficace. Quand elle enfila la robe et qu’elle sortit de derrière le paravent avec l’aide de Jackie, il y eut un silence de plomb qui lui fit relever la tête.

  * « Tu es splendide. » la complimenta Breena.



La robe qu’Ellie avait choisi était évasée afin que son ventre ne soit pas comprimé dans le tissu. Le haut était un magnifique dos-nu.

  * « Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Ellie.
  * « On a encore quelques minutes devant nous. » répondit Breena en s’approchant de la mariée. « Quelque chose de neuf ! »



Elle tenait dans ses mains un écrin bleu de forme carré. Ellie prit la petite boite et l’ouvrit pour y trouver de magnifiques perles d’oreilles.

  * « C’est un cadeau de Jimmy et moi, avec une contribution du Docteur Mallard. » sourit Breena.
  * « Elles sont superbes. » dit Ellie, émue.
  * « Ah non, on ne pleure pas. » dit Jackie.
  * « Désolée ! » se reprit Ellie en soufflant. Elle prit Breena dans ses bras pour la remercier. « Tu peux me les mettre ? »



Pendant que Breena habilla Ellie des boucles d’oreilles, la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit sur la mère d’Ellie, qui portait une très belle robe de cocktail vert bouteille.

  * « Regardez-moi ça ! » dit-elle dans un grand sourire. « Tu es absolument magnifique. »
  * « Merci maman ! » sourit Ellie. « Est-ce que… est-ce que Nick est là ? »
  * « Oui il est là. » dit Barbara. « Impatient, nerveux, et terriblement sexy dans son costume. »
  * « Maman ! » s’écria Ellie, qui ressentit plus une envie de rire que de gronder sa mère. « Arrête de baver sur mon futur mari. »
  * « Je rejoins ta mère, Ellie. Nick est une bombe. » concéda Breena. « Ne répétez jamais ça à Jimmy. »
  * « Hum, si tu acceptes de garder le bébé une nuit lorsque je pourrais faire des folies avec mon mari, alors je garderais mes lèvres scellées. » marchanda Ellie.
  * « Vendu ! » accepta Breena.
  * « Bon, quelque chose de vieux ! »



Barbara cingla dans les cheveux de sa fille un voile d’un blanc crème.

  * « Maman, c’est le voile que… »
  * « Que j’ai porté le jour de mon mariage avec ton père. » acquiesça Barbara. « Je n’ai pas pu te le donner le jour de ton premier mariage, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir le faire aujourd’hui. » Barbara revint devant sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses bras. « Je sais que tu pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir faire confiance à un homme après la trahison de Jake, mais tu as trouvé le bon. Nick est l’homme qu’il te faut. Ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. »
  * « Jamais ! » dit Ellie.



Quand Barbara s’écarta, Jackie en profita pour glisser autour du cou d’Ellie le collier qui ne quittait jamais le sien.

  * « Quelque chose d’emprunté » dit Jackie.



Breena alla ensuite prendre quelque chose dans son sac, et quand Ellie ouvrit la petite boîte, elle la referma aussitôt en pinçant les lèvres.

  * « Quelque chose de bleu ! » la taquina Breena.
  * « Je ne la mettrais pas devant ma mère. » dit Ellie.
  * « Dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre les autres et rassurer ton futur mari. » dit Barbara, qui embrassa une dernière fois sa fille avant de quitter la pièce.



Ellie ouvrit de nouveau la boîte, et ne put se retenir davantage. Elle éclata de rire en sortant une jarretière en dentelle blanche et bleue.

  * « Qui a eu l’idée ? » demanda Ellie, une fois son fou rire calmée.
  * « Delilah ! » répondit Breena. « C’est sa contribution pour respecter la tradition de la mariée. »
  * « Nick en prendra grand soin j’en suis sûre et, euh, de toute façon on a décidé de ne pas l’enlever devant tout le monde. » dit Ellie, qui souleva sa robe quand Breena s’accroupie pour lui passer la jarretière à la jambe droite. « On préfère éviter un bain de sang, par rapport à mes frères. »
  * « Vu la façon dont Nick et toi vous dévisagiez, c’est probablement mieux. » dit Jackie.



Elle, et Breena, portaient respectivement de très belles robes bleu et rose clair. Quand on frappa à la porte, Ellie sentit son cœur s’accélérer.

  * « Je crois que c’est l’heure. » dit Breena.



_Du côté de Nick…_

Il n’était pas stressé. Non, pas du tout ! Il savait qu’il faisait le bon choix en épousant Ellie. Il l’aimait plus qu’il n’a aimé dans sa vie, et le fait qu’ils avaient tous les deux créent un petit être – un garçon – qui allait bientôt naître était la preuve de leur amour. Bien que Nick ne s’en cachait pas. Il était terrifié à l’idée d’être père. Avoir une famille c’est quelque chose qu’il pensait ne jamais pouvoir construire, pas après avoir passé huit ans en mission sous couverture. Mais les choses ont fait qu’il ait dû changer et travailler en équipe après l’accident – qui n’en était pas un – qui avait tué son beau-frère et failli lui enlever sa sœur et sa nièce. Travailler avec Ellie était un bonheur au quotidien, même si ça lui manquait de ne plus l’avoir comme équipière de terrain depuis sa grossesse.

  * _« Vous stressez, Torres ? »_



Près de l’autel, Nick n’arrêtait pas de serrer et de desserrer sa cravate sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, jusqu’à ce que Gibbs ne le rejoigne.

  * « Ça se voit tant que ça ? » demanda le jeune homme.
  * « Des regrets ? » demanda Gibbs en retour.
  * « Aucun ! » répondit Nick. « C’est juste que je ressemble à un pingouin avec ce costume. »



Sa réponse fit rire Gibbs. Nick avait opté pour un costume sobre noir, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

  * « Vous êtes très bien ! » le rassura Gibbs.
  * « Merci patron. » dit Nick. « Si vous ne nous aviez pas donné votre bénédiction, on n’en serait pas là avec Ellie alors, merci. »
  * « Il faudrait peut-être changer la règle 12, hein Gibbs ? » suggéra le Directeur, qui se rapprochait d’eux.
  * « J’y travaille, Leon ! » dit Gibbs.



Les portes de la salle s’ouvrirent sur la sœur et la nièce de Nick, et cette dernière se précipita sur son oncle, magnifique dans une robe mauve.

  * « Hey, Amanda ! » dit Nick en réceptionnant sa nièce dans ses bras. « Regarde-toi, tu es sublime. »
  * « Et toi alors ! » lui répondit sa nièce en souriant. « C’est la première fois que je te vois habillé aussi classe. »
  * « Oui, tu es très beau. » lui sourit Lucia en l’embrassant sur la joue avant d’ajouter en espagnol : « _Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti !*_ »
  * « _Gracias Lucia !*_ »
  * « Allez, arrange-moi cette cravate… » elle joignit le geste à la parole. « … arbore ton sourire ravageur et tiens-toi prêt à réciter tes vœux. »



La cérémonie commença. Tim et Gibbs se placèrent aux côtés du futur marié…

Les portes s’ouvrirent, et Breena rejoignit vite le banc des invités quand Jackie, en tant que demoiselle d’honneur, fit son entrée en souriant. Malheureusement, le second témoin d’Ellie n’était pas arrivé, et la cérémonie ne pouvait pas être repoussé. Quand Ellie se rendit compte que son amie n’était pas là, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, mais elle se reprit et enroula son bras sous celui de son père, qui ne pouvait pas voir sa déception sur son visage grâce au voile qui masquait son visage.

  * « Tu es prête, ma chérie ? »
  * « Oui, je le suis ! »



Et elle l’était…

Quand elle vit Nick se tenir tout au fond de la salle, toute la tension de son corps s’évapora à mesure qu’elle s’avançait vers lui au bras de son père. Sa mère avait raison. Nick était vraiment sexy en costume, et il avait mis une cravate. Arrivée au bout de l’allée, Ellie se tourna vers son père qui lui souleva le voile, et l’embrassa sur le front avant de la donner à Nick.

  * « Bienvenue dans la famille, fiston ! »
  * « Merci, Monsieur Bishop ! » dit Nick en serrant la main de son beau-père.



Au lieu de donner son bouquet de roses à Jackie, Ellie se tourna vers Amanda, et le lui lança.

  * « C’est cadeau ! » lui sourit Ellie.
  * « Ouais mais, t’as largement le temps avant de te marier. » lui dit Nick, ce qui fit rire la foule.



Heureuse, Amanda s’asseya en même temps que tout le monde, serrant le bouquet contre elle. Ellie glissa ses mains dans celles de Nick, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

  * « Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui, mieux que jamais. » répondit-elle.



Et c’était vrai ! Le plus important, c’était qu’il était là, devant elle et prêt à l’épouser.

  * « Bien… » dit Jimmy, qui officiait la cérémonie. « Nous sommes réunis pour célébrer l’union de Nick et Ellie, et si quelqu’un souhaite s’opposer à ce mariage… »
  * _« Attendez… »_



Malgré les portes fermées, la voix qui passa au travers atteignit Ellie en plein cœur. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix n’importe où. Les portes s’ouvrirent sur une Abby essoufflée, et dans toute sa splendeur dans sa tenue gothique.

  * « Dieu merci, ils ne se sont pas encore dit _oui_. » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Abby ! » s’exclama Ellie, maintenant au comble du bonheur. « Tu es là ! »
  * « Et je ne suis pas venue seule. »



Abby céda la place à une personne que l’équipe du NCIS n’avait pas revu depuis plus de deux ans.

  * « Tony ! »
  * « Le seul et l’unique ! » s’énonça celui-ci.



Dans ses bras, la petite Tali avait bien grandit, et ressemblait de plus en plus à Ziva. DiNozzo Senior fit lui aussi son apparition et Abby pu fermer les portes.

  * « C’est vraiment parfait ! » dit Ellie.



Abby se dirigea à la hâte vers la mariée, et la prit dans ses bras.

  * « Je n’ai pas eu le temps de me changer. » lui dit-elle.
  * « On s’en fiche, je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir. » dit Ellie.
  * « Et manquer ça ? » dit Abby. « J’aurais pris le volant du taxi moi-même si Tony n’avait pas menacé le chauffeur de lui faire sauter sa licence s’il n’appuyait pas sur le champignon. »



Ellie lâcha les mains de Nick trente secondes, le temps d’embrasser Tony et son père, alors qu’Abby donnait une étreinte herculéenne au jeune homme.

  * « Abby… » dit-il d’une voix étouffée. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »
  * « Eleanor, vous êtes resplendissante. » la complimenta Tony Sr.
  * « Merci Monsieur DiNozzo ! »
  * « On pourrait peut-être s’y mettre ? » suggéra Jimmy.
  * « Oui, absolument ! » dit Abby, qui alla se placer à côté de Jackie.



Tony, son père et Tali allèrent rejoindre les invités et s’installèrent.

  * « Bien euh, on va passer à la suite. » reprit Jimmy. « Avant que vous n’échangiez vos vœux, je voudrais juste vous dire à quel point je suis heureux que vous m’ayez choisi pour vous marier et, en tant qu’ami et collègue, nous faisons un métier difficile, surtout vous en allant sur le terrain risquer vos vies pour rendre la justice, je suis content que vous goûtiez le bonheur dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Nick, à toi l’honneur ! »



Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, cherchant le regard réconfortant d’Ellie, et lui tendant de nouveau les mains, qu’elle prit.

  * « Pendant longtemps, j’ai appris à ne faire confiance qu’à une seule personne. Moi. J’avais l’habitude de travailler en solo et, quand j’ai rejoint l’équipe, je n’avais pas vraiment d’attache. Ma seule famille, c’était ma sœur et ma nièce, et j’en ai trouvé une deuxième. On est devenu amis toi et moi, même si on est à l’opposé l’un de l’autre… » Ellie sourit en retenant ses larmes. « Et il y a eu cette mission où on devait se faire passer pour un couple, tu te souviens ? »



Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Ellie hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu’elle s’en souvenait.

  * « Je suis tombé fou amoureux à ce moment-là, mais la règle 12 de Gibbs m’empêchait de tout te dire. »
  * « La règle 12 ? » souffla un des frères d’Ellie.



Et là, pour toute réponse, ce fut un concert des voix de Nick, Ellie, McGee, Abby et Tony qui dirent :

  * « Ne pas sortir avec son équipier ! »



Provoquant un autre concert de rire.

  * « Mais on a enfreint cette règle, ce qui est totalement dans mes habitudes. » Encore un rire de la part d’Ellie. « Les choses sont allées très vite, mais je ne regrette rien, parce que je t’aime alors… »



Il se tourna vers McGee pour prendre l’alliance en or qu’il lui avait confié puis, la glissa au doigt d’Ellie.

  * « Je promets d’être toujours là pour toi, de te soutenir dans toutes les épreuves que connaitra notre vie ensemble, et de ne jamais m’enfuir même dans les moments difficiles. Je promets d’être le mari dont tu auras besoin, et le père dont notre enfant aura besoin. Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare ! »



_Wow, se dit Ellie !_ Comment allait-elle réussir à parler après ça ?

  * « Ellie, c’est à toi ! » lui dit Jimmy en souriant.
  * « Ce n’est pas facile de parler après ça. » avoua-t-elle avant de se reprendre. « On a tous les deux perdus une personne qu’on aimait, ou avec qui on se sentait bien, et même si ç’a été dur pour moi, tu as été là pour me soutenir. Cette mission dont tu parlais, à moi aussi elle m’a changée. Plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus j’apprenais à connaître le vrai Nick. Quand j’ai appris que j’étais enceinte, ma seule crainte a été que tu me quittes parce que tout allait trop vite, mais t’es resté. _Je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser filer…_ C’est ce que tu m’as dit, et je te le dis, moi aussi. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, parce que je t’aime plus que je n’aie jamais aimé quiconque dans ma vie. »



Récupérant l’alliance confiée à Jackie, elle la passa au doigt de Nick.

  * « Je promets de t’aimer et de te soutenir aussi longtemps que durera notre vie ensemble. Je promets d’être la femme dont tu auras besoin et je serai à tes côtés quelques soient les épreuves qu’on aura à traverser. Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare ! »
  * « Laissez-moi une minute ! » dit Jimmy en leur tournant le dos pour essuyer ses larmes. « C’est bon ! Par les pouvoirs qui m’ont été conférés par Internet… » Les mariés se mirent à rire. « Je vous déclare mari et femme. Nick, tu peux l’embrasser. »



On ne saurait dire qui a embrassé qui en premier…

Lexique espagnol :

\- Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti : Maman serait très fière de toi

\- Gracias Lucia : Merci Lucia


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien posté dimanche [hier donc], mais j'étais assez malade à cause de mes allergies. Je vais mieux, alors voici le chapitre 9 !  
> Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Pendant les préparatifs du mariage…_

_Nick sortit seul de l’ascenseur, laissant Ellie aller un étage plus haut pour aller parler à Jackie. C’’était bon ! Gibbs et McGee étaient là !_

  * _« Bonjour à tous ! »_
  * _« Hey, je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi heureux de bon matin. » lui dit McGee._
  * _« C’est parce que je suis avec une fille super que je suis sur le point d’épouser. » répondit Torres en rejoignant son bureau. « Et ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, j’ai quelque chose à vous demander. »_



_Nick attendit que Gibbs lève la tête vers lui pour le regarder, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le week-end._

  * _« Est-ce que vous accepteriez d’être mes témoins ? Eh oui, je viens bien de vous demander à vous, boss, d’être mon témoin. »_



_Gibbs esquissa un sourire comme à son habitude, et avant qu’il ne donne sa réponse, McGee se leva de son bureau._

  * _« J’accepte avec plaisir, oui ! »_



_Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna au même moment où les deux Agents se serraient la main._

  * _« Gibbs ? On arrive ! »_
  * _« On prend nos affaires. » comprit Torres, qui attendait toujours sa réponse._
  * _« On va où, patron ? » demanda Tim._
  * _« A Baltimore ! » répondit Gibbs, qui s’arrêta devant Torres. « Oui, avec plaisir ! »_



_Et il partit en direction de l’ascenseur._

  * _« Vous avez une affaire ? »_



_Ellie était descendue par l’escalier, et quand Nick le remarqua, il lui fit les gros yeux._

  * _« Epargne-moi tes commentaires j’ai fait très attention. » l’arrêta Ellie. « Ne fais pas attendre Gibbs. »_



_Ne désirant surtout pas la mettre en colère, Nick prit ses affaires et embrassa Ellie._

  * _« Je t’aime ! » dit-il en s’en allant._
  * _« Moi aussi ! »_



_Aujourd’hui !_

La salle qu’ils avaient réservé pour la cérémonie était assez grande pour pouvoir également accueillir la réception. Les témoins et la famille des mariés les envoyèrent tous les deux dans la pièce où Ellie s’était préparé, le temps de faire de la place pour installer le buffet et la piste de danse.

  * « Il faut que tu t’assoies. » lui dit Nick, en la guidant vers une chaise.



S’asseoir, oui. Quelle bonne idée !

  * « Oui, merci chéri ! » dit-elle en s’asseyant en faisant attention. « Heureusement que je ne porte pas de talons. »
  * « Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Nick en s’agenouillant.
  * « Oui, ça va. » répondit-elle en souriant, alors que son _mari_ posait les mains sur son ventre. « Il va bien aussi. »



Nick se releva après avoir déposé un baiser sur le ventre rond de son _épouse_ , et alla s’asseoir à sa gauche pour prendre sa main gauche dans la sienne.

  * « Ça y est, on l’a fait, Madame Torres. » dit Nick en la regardant. « Ou tu préfères garder ton nom de famille. C’est comme tu veux. »
  * « Hum… » dit Ellie en faisant mine de réfléchir. « _Eleanor Torres_ … ça me plaît beaucoup. Et à toi ? »
  * « Moi ça m’excite complètement. » la taquina-t-il.
  * « Embrassez-moi, Monsieur Torres ! » lui dit-elle.



Ça ressemblait plus à un ordre.

  * « Mais tout de suite, Madame Torres ! »



Le baiser s’intensifia, mais Ellie dû y mettre fin.

  * « Doucement ou je vais te demander de verrouiller la porte. » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas… » Ellie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. « Je préfère éviter qu’on ne t’entende crier mon nom quand je te ferais jouir. »
  * « Oh Seigneur, change de sujet par pitié ! » le supplia-t-elle.



Il leva la tête pour la regarder.

  * « Je t’aime, et c’est le plus beau jour de ma vie. » dit-il avant que son regard ne se voile de tristesse. « Mais j’aurais aimé qu’ _il_ soit là. »



Ellie comprit de qui son mari parlait, et ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes que Nick effaça aussi vite qu’elles coulaient sur ses joues.

  * « Oui, il me manque aussi. » dit-elle. « Et je sais qu’il aurait approuvé notre union. »
  * « Tu parles, il m’aurait charrié pendant des jours entiers. » plaisanta Nick.
  * « Oui, c’est certain. » dit Ellie en riant. « Il faut qu’on continue de vivre, c’est ce qu’il aurait souhaité. »
  * « Ouais, t’as raison. »



Nick l’embrassa longuement jusqu’à ce qu’on frappe à la porte.

  * « Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui ! »



Ils allèrent ouvrir à Abby, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant leur air triste.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Rien, ne t’en fais pas. » la rassura Nick.
  * « On pensait simplement à combien on aurait aimé que Reeves soit avec nous. » dit Ellie.



Le visage d’Abby s’adoucit, et elle prit ses deux amis dans ses bras.

  * « Il aurait été fier de vous. » leur dit-elle. « Allez… » Elle s’écarta. « Il est temps de venir danser en tant que mari et femme. »



Quand les premières notes de musique retentirent, Nick et Ellie se mirent à bouger lentement au rythme de la ballade. Une chanson qu’ils avaient découverte pendant les préparatifs…

_Deux semaines avant le mariage !_

  * _« J’en ai assez, je laisse tomber ! »_



_Sur sa gauche, Ellie ferma son ordinateur et souffla de frustration._

  * _« Euh, tu laisses tomber quoi, au juste ? » demanda Nick, qui entra dans la chambre avec une coupelle de pommes dans les mains._
  * _« La chanson du mariage. Il n’y en a aucune qui me convienne. » répondit Ellie._



_Nick grimpa sur le lit et se plaça derrière Ellie, qui se laissa aller contre son torse._

  * _« Tiens. » Elle prit la coupelle de pommes et en croqua un morceau. « Arrête de te morfondre, on va trouver. »_



_Il prit l’ordi d’Ellie, et relança la playlist qu’elle était en train d’écouter pendant des heures. Les chansons étaient très belles, mais aucunes ne convenaient à Ellie. Quand la musique suivante retentit, les premières paroles retinrent l’attention de la jeune femme._

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

_...beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_Quand elle sentit la bouche de Nick dans son cou, esquisser un sourire, elle sourit à son tour…_

_Aujourd’hui !_

_One step closer…*_

  * « On en a mis du temps à trouver cette chanson. » dit Ellie, qui ne quittait pas son _mari_ des yeux.
  * « Tu veux dire que tu as mis du temps pour trouver cette chanson. » la taquina Nick.
  * « Ouais d’accord, mais les hormones me rendent impatiente depuis un moment. » se défendit-elle.
  * « Mais oui, les hormones. » dit-il en l’embrassant.



Avec précaution, il la fit tourner et la ramena contre lui. Les témoins se joignirent à la danse. Tim dansa avec Jackie et Gibbs dansa avec Abby, mais même la venue de leurs témoins sur la piste de danse ne vint pas perturber la bulle dans laquelle Nick et Ellie se trouvaient. Quand la chanson de leur première danse prit fin pour faire place à un autre slow, le père d’Ellie vint demander son tour. Nick la lui laissa et alla inviter sa sœur.

  * « Je suis heureux pour toi, ma chérie. » lui dit son père. « Tu as trouvé un homme bien. »
  * « C’est ce que tu as dit de Jake, non ? » se rappela Ellie.
  * « Jake n’était pas fait pour toi, il ne t’aurait pas fait de mal sinon. » dit-il. « Mais Nick, c’est vrai que je ne le connais pas bien mais, je l’aime bien. Il rend heureuse ma fille unique et, il m’a appelé pour me demander ta main, ce qui n’est pas rien. La façon dont il t’a regardé pendant votre échange des vœux, c’est une chose que je n’ai jamais vu entre Jake et toi. Il t’aime comme un homme est censé aimer celle qu’il a choisi. »
  * « Merci papa ! » dit Ellie, très émue par le discours de son père.



Quand Ellie dansa avec chacun de ses frères, Nick avait dansé avec sa nièce, quand Barbara demanda son tour.

  * « Bienvenue dans la famille, Nick. » lui sourit-elle. « Et appelle-moi Barbara ! »
  * « Merci, Barbara ! » lui dit-il. « Je ferais tout ce qu’il faudra pour la rendre heureuse. »
  * « Tu le fais déjà. » le rassura sa belle-mère. « Et je vous attends tous les trois dans l’Oklahoma pour fêter Thanksgiving ! »
  * « On sera là. » promit Nick. « Mais, vous reviendrez bientôt pour la naissance de votre petit-fils, j’espère. »
  * « Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »



Quand Nick voulut retrouver Ellie, celle-ci n’était plus dans la salle.

  * « Euh, où est… »
  * « Aux toilettes ! » lui apprit Jimmy, qui était venu le féliciter. « Elle est avec Abby et Breena. »



Soulagé, Nick remercia Jimmy d’avoir accepté de les marier.

  * « Oh, ce fut un honneur pour moi. » lui assura le jeune médecin légiste. « Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous, et tu seras un père formidable. »
  * « Merci Jimmy ! »
  * « Nick, Nick, Nick ! »



Kasie l’appela depuis l’autre bout de la salle, où elle tenait une glacière.

  * « Oui, Kasie ! »
  * « Regarde ce qu’on vient de nous apporter. » dit-elle en posant la glacière sur une table.



A l’intérieur se trouvait exactement quatre smoothies glacés, tous parfum pêche-banane.

  * « Oh, t’es la meilleure Kasie ! » dit-il en embrassant la jeune laborantine sur la joue.
  * « Et le gars a dit qu’il était prêt à nous en rapporter au cas où. » lui dit-elle. « Oh, Ellie arrive par ici. »



Nick referma la glacière et se retourna pour accueillir sa femme dans ses bras.

  * « Je meurs de faim. » se plaignit-elle.
  * « Tu veux que je me dévoue ? » proposa Nick d’une voix suave.
  * « Hum, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » geignit-elle. « Mes hormones ont envie de te plaquer contre un mur mais on n’est pas tout seul. »



Nick eut envie de rire mais le regard noir qu’elle lui lança l’en empêcha.

  * « Y a quoi dans cette glacière ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Et bien, c’est au cas où tu aurais une envie particulière. » répondit-il en soulevant le couvercle.
  * « Des smoothies glacés ! » s’extasia-t-elle. « Tu penses vraiment à tout. »
  * « T’en veux un ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Ne me tente pas, on n’a pas encore dîner. » dit-elle, très attirée à l’idée d’en avaler un tout de suite.
  * « C’est ton mariage. » lui rappela-t-il. « Tu fais ce que tu veux. »



Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il plongea la main dans la glacière pour en sortir un smoothie.

  * « Allez bébé, je sais que t’en as envie. » lui dit Nick.
  * « Oh oui, j’en rêve depuis ce matin. » admit Ellie.



Nick le lui mit sous le nez, et Ellie céda. Elle attrapa la paille entre ses lèvres et aspira.

  * « Hum, je me sens mieux. » dit-elle en prenant le verre dans sa main. « T’es vraiment le meilleur. »



Nick ferma la glacière et se coula dans le dos d’Ellie.

  * « Tu sais ce que je me languis ? » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules nues.
  * « Non, dis-moi ! »
  * « Je me languis de te ramener à la maison… » Il l’embrassa sur la joue et chuchota : « … et t’enlever cette robe pour te faire l’amour. »
  * « J’avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu m’enlevais tout de suite, mais mes frères te fusillent du regard. » dit-elle, sans pour autant lui demander de s’écarter.
  * « Un seul mot, et je les mets K.O ! » plaisanta Nick.



Ellie se tourna, et lui caressa la joue.

  * « Ils n’ont pas l’habitude de me voir aussi démonstrative envers un homme. » lui dit-elle. « Mais ils vont devoir s’y faire. »
  * _« Allez, vous deux, venez vous asseoir ! »_



Barbara vint les chercher, et quand elle vit ce que tenait Ellie dans la main droite, elle fronça les sourcils.

  * « C’est mon envie de femme enceinte. » expliqua Ellie. « Nick m’en a fait apporter. »
  * « D’accord, allez, tout le monde vous attend. »



Les tables avaient été disposés de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse se voir et manger ensemble. Nick et Ellie n’avaient pas voulus s’embêter avec un repas gastronomique.

  * « Ça ressemble plus à un pique-nique qu’à un buffet de mariage. » fit remarquer George, un des frères d’Ellie.



Ellie voulut répliquer, mais quand elle vit Gibbs non loin de son frère, une autre idée lui vint en tête.

  * « Patron, vous voulez bien… » demanda-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.
  * « Pas de problème, Bishop ! » répondit-il avant de se reprendre. « Pardon, _Torres ! »_



Ellie lui sourit, et Gibbs s’approcha de George et lui donna une claque derrière la tête, ce qui fit grimacer Tony, qui se souvenait parfaitement de ce que ça faisait de se recevoir une claque de Gibbs.

  * « Merci patron ! »
  * « T’as trop peur de mener tes propres batailles, sœurette ? » la provoqua George en souriant.
  * « Non, _frangin_! » répondit-elle. « Mais je suis déjà assise, et si je viens te régler ton compte moi-même, je crains que Nick ne me suive et ne s’en charge pour moi. »



Pour soupeser les paroles de sa femme, Nick fit craquer ses doigts de façon nonchalante, ce qui empêcha le frère d’Ellie d’en rajouter.

  * « Les garçons, c’est le mariage de votre sœur, alors un peu de tenue ou c’est moi qui m’en mêle ! » les prévint Barbara.



Une fois les coupes de champagnes distribuées, sauf à Ellie, Gibbs se leva.

  * « Les témoins doivent parler alors, je me lance. » dit-il en faisant sourire les mariés. « Je me souviens du moment où j’ai su que vous sortiez ensemble malgré la règle 12. Vous pensiez que personne ne saurait, mais vous n’étiez pas si discret que vous vouliez le faire croire. Si je n’ai rien dit, c’est en partie parce que le boulot était fait, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas voir deux de mes agents souffrir. »



Le regard de Gibbs se porta sur DiNozzo, qui n’exprimait aucune rancœur.

  * « Règle 51, patron ! » lui rappela Tony.
  * « Oui, parfois on a tort, et j’ai eu tort avec cette règle, mais je suis content que vous l’ayez enfreinte, parce que tout ce qui compte pour moi, c’est que mes amis, _ma famille_ , soit heureuse, alors je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux. A Nick et Ellie ! »
  * « A Nick et Ellie ! »



Tout le monde leva son verre de champagne et but une gorgée pendant que Nick se penchait pour embrasser Ellie. Vint le tour de Jackie.

  * « Mon boulot au sein du NCIS, c’est d’analyser les comportements, et pendant six mois, il n’y a rien qui m’a plus amusé que de voir ces deux-là tenter de faire croire qu’ils étaient de simples collègues. »



Nick, qui avait gardé son bras enroulé autour d’Ellie, leva les yeux au ciel.

  * « Mais j’ai très vite compris que ce n’était pas qu’une histoire comme ça en passant. Plus je les observais, plus il m’était évident que des sentiments très forts s’étaient installés dans leurs cœurs, et je suis heureuse d’être témoin de votre amour, aujourd’hui même, et dans les jours, les années à venir. Félicitations ! »



Ellie effaça une larme sur sa joue, quand Tim prit la parole.

  * « Moi, je dois bien être le seul de l’équipe à n’avoir rien vu. » dit-il en les faisant rire. « Ou peut-être que je ne voulais rien voir par peur de me dire qu’en connaissant les règles du patron, vous ne souffriez comme… » Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, la gorge serrée. « Hum… Nick, toi et moi on ne se connait pas depuis bien longtemps, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance les yeux fermés, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors du travail, et je suis fier d’être ton témoin aujourd’hui, et de te considérer comme un frère. »



Nick répondit d’un signe de tête.

  * « Ellie, depuis que tu as intégré l’équipe, jamais je n’ai vu quelqu’un manger autant à longueur de journée. » Son commentaire fit rire tout le monde, y compris les mariés. « Ou alors avoir cette manie que tu as de mieux réfléchir quand tu es assise à même le sol, et après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées depuis que je te connais, te voir goûter un bonheur aussi pur et sincère, c’est le plus beau cadeau que l’on pouvait te voir offrir. »



Il porta un toast, et se rassit. A sa droite, Tony l’entoura de ses bras.

  * « Bon, à moi ! » dit Abby en se levant. « Moi, je vous aime très fort, et j’aurais adoré être présente pour vous voir essayer de vous cacher. Je suis sûre que je vous aurais démasquée dès le premier jour. »
  * « On n’en doute pas ! » lui dit Nick.
  * « Un océan nous sépare peut-être depuis plus d’un an, mais je n’ai jamais cessé de penser à tous mes amis du NCIS, et quand j’ai appris pour vous deux, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. » dit-elle. « Et je connais quelqu’un là-haut, qui est en train de bénir cette union. »



Ellie battit des cils pour ne pas pleurer à l’évocation sous-entendue de Reeves. Nick l’embrassa sur la joue, aussi ému qu’elle mais plus doué pour masquer ses émotions.

  * « A Nick et Ellie ! »



Elle se tourna vers son mari, qui avait posé sa main libre sur son ventre, et elle se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser alors qu’un petit coup de pied de leur fils à naître vint clôturer ces toasts portés en leur honneur !

Chanson du mariage :

Christina Perri : A Thousand Years, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que deux chapitres *-*


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Après le mariage !_

_Appartement de Nick & Ellie !_

Il était plus de minuit quand ils franchirent le seuil de chez eux. Nick avait insisté pour porter Ellie comme l’exigeait la tradition, et malgré les protestations de la jeune mariée, il réussit à la porter sans problème. Une fois à l’intérieur, Nick se retourna pour fermer la porte avec son pied.

  * « Je t’avais dit que j’y arriverais. J’ai des biceps en acier. » se vanta-t-il.
  * « Impressionnant ! » concéda-t-elle. « Maintenant, _Monsieur Biceps en Acier_ , vous voulez bien me porter jusqu’à la salle de bain pour que je puisse faire pipi ? »
  * « Mais, avec grand plaisir, Madame Torres ! »



Il la déposa devant la salle de bain, et l’aida à enlever le voile.

  * « Pose-le sur le canapé, je le rangerais demain. » lui dit-elle en relevant les pans de sa robe. « Et surtout, quoi que tu fasses… » Elle toucha sa cravate du bout de l’index. « Ne l’enlève pas. »



La nuit dernière avait été la première nuit, depuis le retour de mission de Nick, qu’ils n’avaient pas dormis ensemble, et Ellie avait été travaillée par ses hormones toute la journée. Bien qu’ils ne feraient pas l’amour toute la nuit comme ils en avaient l’habitude des mois plus tôt, elle avait bien l’intention de consumer son mariage. Après s’être lavé les mains, elle se démaquilla, se passa un gant sur le visage pour se rafraichir – vive les bouffées de chaleur – elle enleva les pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux depuis de longues heures, et sa chevelure blonde retomba sur ses épaules. Dans la chambre, elle trouva Nick qui avait enlevé ses chaussures et chaussettes, et sa veste de smoking. Il avait aussi déboutonné le haut de sa chemise, ainsi que les cols des poignets et desserré sa cravate. Il était très beau. Trop beau même, et il était tout à elle pour le restant de leur vie.

  * « La vue te plaît ? » demanda-t-il, ayant remarqué qu’elle l’observait d’un air rêveur.
  * « Ouais, je n’ai pas à me plaindre. » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.



Elle le rejoignit et aussitôt, il l’entoura délicatement par la taille.

  * « Je me fiche qu’elle soit brève… » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Et je me fiche d’être à deux mois d’accoucher de notre fils, je veux ma nuit de noce, et à partir de cet instant, on ne dormira plus _jamais_ une nuit loin de l’autre. »
  * « Plus jamais ! » répéta Nick avant de fondre sur sa bouche.



Avec une impatience contrôlée, elle desserra sa cravate sans la lui ôter du cou, puis, défit le reste des boutons de sa chemise, qu’elle lui enleva. Le pantalon suivit…

  * « On ne porte pas de caleçon le jour de son mariage ? » susurra Ellie.
  * « J’ai oublié ! » dit-il en souriant.



Mais son sourire sonnait faux, et Ellie su qu’il l’avait fait exprès. Non qu’elle ne s’en plaigne. Tournant le dos à son mari, elle rameuta ses cheveux d’un côté, signal pour que Nick lui rende la pareille, mais avant, il embrassa son épaule, son cou, et le gémissement d’Ellie lui donna envie d’arracher cette robe de son corps et de la plaquer à même le sol. Au lieu de ça, il tira sur la ficelle qui retenait sa robe, et baissa la fermeture éclaire de son dos. Quand Ellie se retourna, elle baissa les bras et la robe glissa le long de son corps, dévoilant sa nudité partielle. Elle n’avait plus que pour seuls vêtements, une culotte et la jarretière.

  * _« Espléndido* ! » souffla-t-il._



Nick l’emmena jusqu’au lit où ils s’allongèrent sous les couvertures, mais Ellie les repoussa. Elle avait bien trop chaud.

  * « Il faut que je t’enlève cette jarretière. » fit-il remarquer en caressant son corps d’une main.
  * « Hum, et si tu attendais demain, pour ça ? » proposa-t-elle. « Continue de me caresser, _Luis_. »
  * « A tes ordres, _Charlie_! »



Ils prenaient de plus en plus de plaisir à s’appeler par leur nom de couverture, et c’était souvent Ellie qui en était l’instigatrice. Nick passa paresseusement sa main sur son corps, s’attardant sur ses seins, posant sa bouche ci et là. Il prit le visage d’Ellie dans cette même main qui la caressait, et la tourna vers lui pour qu’il puisse se délecter de cette bouche dans laquelle il aimait se perdre depuis qu’il y avait goûté. Il sentit les doigts d’Ellie trouver sa cravate et tira dessus.

  * « Doucement bébé ! » s’amusa-t-il.
  * « Cette cravate me rend dingue. Si je n’étais pas enceinte, je t’aurais laissé t’en servir pour jouer. » minauda-t-elle en le lui enlevant.
  * « Je peux toujours la mettre de côté pour plus tard. » proposa-t-il. « Je dois t’avouer que l’idée de t’attacher avec m’excite. »
  * « Alors soit ! » dit Ellie. « On jouera avec disons, dans environs six mois. Et oui, après la naissance du bébé va falloir attendre un petit moment avant de pouvoir faire des folies, toi et moi. »



Nick fit la grimace.

  * « Tu comptes rester immobile ou bien… »



Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et montra son corps d’un geste évasif de la main. Revenant au présent, Nick ressouda leurs lèvres et en oublia les longues semaines d’abstinence auxquelles il devra faire face après la naissance de leur fils.

  * « J’ai envie de sauter les préliminaires. » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.
  * « Alors saute-les ! » dit Ellie, en se tortillant pour se délester du tissu qui recouvrait sa féminité.



Nick la lui enleva et revint auprès d’elle avec une impatience qui la fit glousser. Comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, Nick la prit par derrière, la pénétrant tout en faisant attention à ce que son ventre ne se retrouve ni coincé ni écrasé. Un profond gémissement de soulagement s’échappa de la bouche d’Ellie lorsqu’elle le sentit entrer en elle…

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Nick se mit à vibrer, le tirant ainsi de son sommeil. Avec un grognement, il ouvrit un œil, attrapa l’appareil et décrocha.

  * « Allô ? »



La voix de Nick réveilla Ellie, qui tourna la tête vers son mari.

  * « McGee ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »



_McGee ?_ Pourquoi est-ce que McGee appelait alors que Nick avait eu sa journée pour cause de mariage ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts.

  * « Quoi, y a eu un cadavre ?... Bah alors pourquoi tu m’appelles ?... Non McGee, je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd’hui… Je vais raccrocher… »



Et il raccrocha.

  * « Pense à tuer McGee pour moi. » marmonna Ellie en refermant les yeux.
  * « Compte sur moi. » dit Nick en reposant le téléphone sur la table de nuit. « Bonjour Madame Torres ! »
  * « Bonjour ! »
  * « Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il, désormais réveillé.
  * « Ouais ! » répondit-elle en fronçant le nez. « Tu m’aides à me lever ? Faut que j’aille aux toilettes. »



Il l’aida à passer un peignoir et, une fois qu’elle se fusse enfermée dans la salle de bain, Nick sortit des placards les ingrédients pour préparer des pancakes sans retenir un puissant bâillement. Il avait bien besoin d’une tasse de café. Ellie sortit de la salle de bain, aussi endormie que cinq minutes plus tôt.

  * « C’est mal, si la seule chose que je veuille c’est retourner me coucher ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Non, et rien ne t’empêche de retourner au lit. » répondit-il.
  * « Hum… » fit-elle d’une voix ensommeillée. « D’accord euh, j’ai envie de donuts. »
  * « Pas de pancakes ? » s’étonna-t-il.
  * « Non ! »



Nick la prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa.

  * « Retourne te coucher, je m’occupe des donuts. » lui dit-il.
  * « Je t’aime, Nick. »
  * « Je t’aime aussi, Ellie ! »



Il la raccompagna dans la chambre, l’aida à passer une longue nuisette, puis, à se rallonger. Il la couvrit et l’embrassa sur le front. En cinq secondes à peine, Ellie se rendormit. Nick s’habilla d’un survêtement, mis ses baskets et quitta l’appartement après s’être assuré que sa toute nouvelle épouse aillait bien. Il profita du trajet pour courir. Les trottoirs étaient de nouveau praticables malgré les fortes neiges tombées des semaines plus tôt, mais il resta prudent. Un accident était vite arrivé, et il ne manquerait plus qu’il se blesse le lendemain de son mariage. Arrivé à la boulangerie dont Ellie raffolait les pâtisseries, Nick commanda un grand café noir et une douzaine de donuts différents.

  * « Vous avez un gros appétit ? » s’amusa la caissière, d’un grand sourire.
  * « Pas moi. » dit Nick en payant sa commande, et sans rendre le sourire aguicheur de la jeune femme. « Mais ma femme qui est enceinte, oui. Bonne journée ! »



La caissière perdit son sourire, et Nick s’empara de son café et de la boîte de donuts. Quand il arriva devant l’immeuble, il avait terminé son café et se sentait un peu plus éveillé. Devant la porte d’entrée, quelque chose d’étrange attira son attention. La porte n’était pas refermée… alors qu’il était certain de l’avoir verrouillée en partant. Bizarre ! Barbara lui avait pourtant rendu ses clés juste avant le début de la cérémonie. Nick poussa doucement la porte, posa la boîte de donuts sur le meuble près de l’entrée, et referma la porte aussi doucement, quand du bruit provint de la cuisine, et il sentit une odeur de… bacon ? Quelqu’un passa près de lui, alors Nick se jeta sur l’intrus et, lui tordant le bras derrière le dos, le plaquant face contre terre… sauf qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un intrus.

  * « Rob ? » s’exclama Nick en relevant la tête vers la cuisine pour apercevoir les deux autres frères d’Ellie dans _sa_ « Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez chez moi ? »
  * « Nick, tu pourrais me relâcher s’te plaît ? » demanda Rob.



Nick lâcha son beau-frère et se releva pour faire face aux deux autres.

  * « Comment vous êtes entrés ? » leur demanda-t-il.
  * « On a notre jeu de clé. » répondit John.
  * « Vous avez votre jeu de clé ? » répéta Nick, qui perdait patience. « Ok, et je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? »
  * « Bah, on est venu prendre le p’tit-déj avec notre sœur. » dit George.



Nick commençait à perdre plus que la patience. Il prit une grande inspiration, en fusillant du regard chacun des frères de _sa_ femme.

  * « Est-ce qu’Ellie sait que vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non, on a vu qu’elle dormait alors on s’est dit qu’on allait lui préparer le p’tit-déj. » répondit Rob. « Et toi alors, t’étais où ? »
  * « Premièrement, c’est moi qui pose les questions. » répliqua Nick d’un ton claquant. « Et deuxièmement, vous allez dégager d’ici avant qu’Ellie ne se réveille. »
  * _« Trop tard ! »_



Son peignoir sur le dos, Ellie était parfaitement réveillée, et elle mitraillait ses frères du regard.

  * « Ellie, salut sœurette ! » lui sourit George.



Mais Ellie ne souriait pas. A la place, elle croisa les bras.

  * « Viens, on a préparé le petit-déjeuner. » lui dit Rob.
  * « Merci, mais je crois que Nick vous a demandé de partir. » dit Ellie.



Nick, qui était allé récupérer la boîte de donuts, rejoignit Ellie et lui ouvrit la boîte.

  * « Tiens, je vais m’occuper d’eux si, tu me donnes carte blanche. » dit-il en l’embrassant sur le front.
  * « Fais-toi plaisir ! » dit-elle en prenant un donut à la framboise.



Elle croqua dans la pâtisserie et retourna dans la chambre. Satisfait, Nick se retourna vers ses beaux-frères. Sans un mot, il les dépassa pour gagner la cuisine, posa la boîte de donuts sur le plan de travail, et éteignit la cuisinière.

  * « Hey, ce n’est pas encore cuit… »



Mais Nick se tourna si vite que John sursauta, et les trois frères reculèrent.

  * « Si vous aviez pris la peine de téléphoner, vous sauriez qu’Ellie ne mange plus de bacon au petit-déjeuner depuis plusieurs semaines. » expliqua le jeune agent.
  * « D’accord, on va le manger nous… »
  * « Non ! » l’interrompit Nick. « Vous, vous allez me rendre vos jeux de clés, ensuite vous allez retourner à votre hôtel. »
  * « Je rêve, ou tu nous interdis de voir notre sœur. » railla John.
  * « Non, je ne vous interdis pas de voir votre sœur. » claqua Nick. « Je mets quelques limites, et je vous demande poliment de quitter mon appartement. Ellie et moi, on a décidé de passer cette journée rien qu’elle et moi. Vous aurez tout le loisir de passer du temps avec elle demain, pendant que je serai au boulot. C’est clair ? »



Avant que l’un d’eux ne mette Nick en colère, Ellie sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée qu’elle ouvrit en grand.

  * « Dehors ! » leur dit-elle.
  * « Mais… »
  * « Non, Rob ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Je vous adore les garçons, vraiment, mais je suis mariée maintenant. Vous n’avez plus le droit de débarquer chez moi, chez _nous_ , quand bon vous chante. Maman vous attend à l’hôtel pour vous passer le savon que vous méritez, et nous, on se verra demain. Et ne cherchez pas à argumenter, parce que Nick se retient de vous flanquer à la porte lui-même. »



Un coup d’œil à Nick prouva aux garçons que leur sœur ne plaisantait pas.

  * « Allez, on se dépêche ! » leur dit-elle. « J’aimerais passer la journée _seule_ avec mon mari. »



Abdiquant, les frères d’Ellie se dirigèrent vers la porte, avant qu’elle ne leur barre la route, la main tendue vers eux, paume vers le haut.

  * « Il vous a demandé vos clés. »
  * « T’es pas sérieuse, quand même ? » se plaignit John.
  * « Oh mais si, je suis très sérieuse ! » répondit-elle. « On se bouge, et on ne discute pas avec une femme enceinte jusqu’aux dents. »



Quand enfin, elle referma la porte une minute plus tard…

  * « Je les déteste ! »
  * « Mais non ! » dit Nick, amusé. « Ce sont tes hormones qui parlent. »



Elle alla s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

  * « Moi, je peux dire que je les déteste. » poursuivit Nick. « Et je crois que c’est réciproque vu ce que j’ai fait à Rob. »
  * « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? » demanda Ellie.



Nick ne répondit pas de suite. Il prépara du café pour lui, et une tisane pour Ellie. Il posa les donuts dans une grande assiette qu’il alla ensuite déposer sur la table. Une fois assis en face de sa femme, il expliqua qu’il avait – en ayant cru que des intrus s’étaient introduits chez eux – attrapé le premier venu pour le mettre au sol, face contre terre. Contre toute attente la bouche d’Ellie s’étira doucement, avant que la jeune femme n’éclate de rire, suivit de Nick, à qui cette petite prise sur son beau-frère lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ellie rit encore une bonne minute avant de se calmer.

  * « J’aurais adoré voir ça. »
  * « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me vaudra des points auprès de tes frères mais… »
  * « Il l’a bien cherché. » le rassura Ellie. « Ils apprendront peut-être à téléphoner, maintenant. »



Elle toucha la joue de Nick et la lui caressa du pouce.

  * « Je me suis fait draguer à la boulangerie. » lui avoua-t-il.
  * « Quoi ? » claqua Ellie. « Par qui ? Attends, dis-moi que c’est cette garce aux cheveux courts. La blonde. »
  * « Ouais, c’est elle. » acquiesça-t-il, en prenant sa main pour la remettre sur sa joue. « Mais ne t’en fais pas, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n’étais pas intéressé. »
  * « Je vais la tuer. » grommela Ellie.



Nick aimait la voir et savoir jalouse, il ne s’en cachait pas d’ailleurs. Il changea de place pour se rapprocher de son épouse, et l’embrassa.

  * « Calme tes hormones, bébé. » susurra-t-il. « T’es la seule femme de ma vie. 



Lexique espagnol :

Espléndido : Splendide


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill !

_Bureau du NCIS !_

Malgré son congé maternité, Ellie avait refusé de passer les dernières semaines de sa grossesse seule, et encore moins à tourner en rond chez elle. Plus que deux semaines, et elle pourrait tenir son fils dans ses bras. Si elle avait hâte, son mari lui, était stressé. Avant Ellie, Nick n’aurait jamais cru qu’il fonderait une famille un jour, et puis elle était arrivée dans sa vie tel un boulet de canon impossible à éviter. Les derniers mois depuis le mariage étaient passé très vite, mais le couple avait pu finir à temps la chambre d’enfant qui était prête pour le mini-Torres, qui n’allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Ellie avait également été très gâtée pendant sa baby-shower, que Breena et Delilah avaient organisées pour la future maman. Ils avaient tout, et ne manquaient de rien pour la venue du bébé.

  * _« Hey ! »_



La voix douce de son mari détourna Ellie de son ordinateur. Nick s’agenouilla à sa hauteur, derrière le bureau, et posa une main sur son ventre. Tout était calme ces derniers jours au NCIS. L’équipe n’avait eu qu’une seule affaire ces deux dernières semaines, mais Nick et Ellie savaient que cette accalmie ne durerait pas longtemps.

  * « Hey ! »
  * « Tout va bien ? » demanda Nick.
  * « Oui, ça va. » répondit Ellie en souriant. Elle passa les doigts de sa main gauche dans ses courts cheveux noirs. « Ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter pour rien, surtout que je ne risque rien, ici. »
  * « Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je veux être sûr que tout va bien. » dit Nick. « Tu veux que j’aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ? S’il y a bien une chose que tu n’as pas perdu depuis que t’es enceinte, c’est ton appétit colossal. »



Ellie ne le contredit pas. Elle aimait manger, et être enceinte n’avait rien changé à ça. Heureusement, elle n’avait pris que huit kilos depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle aurait tôt fait de les perdre et de retrouver son poids d’antan dès qu’elle aurait accouché.

  * « Peut-être un peu plus tard. » lui dit-elle. « Je… outch ! »



Elle grimaça, posa une main sur son ventre et attendit que ça passe.

  * « Quoi ? Un problème ? » demanda Nick, qui devint subitement inquiet. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »
  * « Ouh… c’est bon, c’est passé. » dit Ellie en soupirant.
  * « Quoi, qu’est-ce qui est passé ? » insista Nick. « Une contraction ?
  * « Non, non ce n’était pas une contraction. » répondit Ellie. « Juste ton fils qui m’a donné un coup très fort. »
  * _« Tout va bien, Bishop ? »_



Contrairement à son premier mariage, avec Jake, Ellie avait décidé de prendre le nom de Nick, sauf au travail. Lorsque Gibbs avait appelé Nick pendant une affaire, en utilisant son nom de famille, Nick et Ellie avaient répondus d’une seule et même voix.

  * « Oui, patron ! » répondit Ellie, en levant la tête vers Gibbs, qui s’était arrêté devant son bureau. « Votre filleul a un sacré punch. »
  * « Ce sera un sacré gaillard. » dit Gibbs, un sourire en coin. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha aussitôt. « Gibbs ! Très bien, on arrive ! »



Quand il raccrocha, il alla chercher son arme à son bureau, imité par McGee. Nick, lui, était réticent à l’idée de laisser sa femme seule au bureau.

  * « Vas-y, ils ont besoin de toi. » lui dit Ellie.
  * « Tu es… »



Mais avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête façon Gibbs.

  * « Sûre ? » finit-il en carrant sa tête dans ses épaules. « Ok ! »
  * « File ! »



Il se remis sur ses jambes, alla chercher son arme et sa veste en cuir, et il embrassa Ellie avant de rejoindre Gibbs et Tim à l’ascenseur. Seule, Ellie engloba son ventre de ses mains, et prit une profonde respiration. Le bébé lui avait donné un nouveau coup aussi douloureux que le précédent juste au moment où Nick l’avait embrassé, et elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur. Bon sang, à deux semaines de son terme, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, et douloureux. Non, elle n’avait pas de contractions, il fallait qu’elle aille jusqu’au bout de la grossesse. Plus que deux semaines à tenir. Bon, elle avait besoin de marcher. Elle se leva de sa chaise de bureau et fit quelques pas qui la mena jusqu’au distributeur. Elle fit une petite grimace puisque son médecin lui avait interdit de manger les chips et autres grignotages gras. Quitte à manger, autant que ça soit sain.

  * _« Une petite faim ? »_



Ellie se tourna vers le Directeur.

  * « Pas vraiment, j’avais seulement besoin de marcher un peu. » répondit-elle.



Nouveau coup. Nouvelle grimace.

  * « Eleanor, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda le Directeur, en avançant vers elle.
  * « Je… je crois que ce ne sont pas juste des coups donnés par le bébé. » souffla-t-elle. « Je crois que je suis en train de perdre les eaux. »



Aussitôt eut-elle dit ça, que son leggings fut trempée en quelques secondes.

  * « Et merde ! »
  * « Détendez-vous, Ellie. » Vance fit un pas sur le côté pour prendre Ellie délicatement par le coude. « Nous allons aller à l’hôpital. Est-ce que vous avez apporté le sac du bébé ? »
  * « Dans la voiture de Nick. » dit Ellie.
  * « Bien, je vais vous conduire à l’hôpital et vous appellerez votre mari depuis la voiture. »



Dix minutes plus tard, les gyrophares de la voiture banalisée pétaradant haut et fort, Vance se faufilait sur les routes comme un pilote de Formule 1 mais tout en faisant attention. Ayant laissé son téléphone au NCIS, Ellie se servit de celui du Directeur pour appeler son mari, qui était sur une scène de crime à Norfolk !

  * _« Monsieur, il y a un problème ? »_
  * « Chéri, c’est moi. Il faut que tu me rejoignes à l’hôpital le plus vite possible. J’ai perdu les eaux. »



_Norfolk !_

Le cadavre avait été retrouvé près d’un parc, par un couple de joggeur. Le corps était celui d’une femme vêtue d’un uniforme de la marine.

  * « Je vous écoute, Palmer ! » dit Gibbs.
  * « La mort remonte à environs quelques heures. Je dirais que notre jeune amie est morte entre vingt-trois heures et une heure du matin. » exposa le jeune médecin légiste. « Je ne peux pas l’affirmer avant de l’autopsier, mais je dirais qu’elle a été étranglée. »



Il montra les marques autour de son cou, et découvrit les yeux de la défunte, pleins de pétéchies. Signe d’une mort par strangulation. Un téléphone sonna. Celui de Nick. Il décrocha dès qu’il vit le nom du Directeur affiché.

  * « Monsieur, il y a un problème ? »
  * _« Chéri, c’est moi. »_



C’était la voix d’Ellie, et non du Directeur Vance.

  * _« Il faut que tu me rejoignes à l’hôpital le plus vite possible. J’ai perdu les eaux. »_
  * « T’as quoi ? »
  * _« Nick, s’il te plaît chéri… Le Directeur est en train de conduire, et je te demande de demander à Gibbs la permission de quitter la scène de crime pour venir près de moi. »_
  * « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda McGee.



Nick se tourna vers le petit groupe, toujours réunis autour du cadavre de la jeune marine.

  * « C’est Ellie, elle a perdu les eaux et… »
  * _« NICK, dépêche-toi ! »_
  * « O… ok ! »



Mais elle avait raccroché.

  * « Patron, il faut que… »



Mais Gibbs le coupa.

  * « Foncez ! »



Le futur papa n’attendit pas son reste et fila jusqu’à sa voiture. Il avait bien fait de prendre sa propre voiture pour aller sur la scène de crime. Le sac pour la maternité étant dans le coffre, il n’aurait pas besoin de faire de détour, et il prit la direction de l’hôpital.

_Maternité !_

Le Directeur Vance n’avait eu qu’à montrer sa plaque pour qu’Ellie soit prise immédiatement en charge et monté dans une chambre.

  * « J’ai encore deux semaines devant moi. » se plaignit Ellie, alors que la sage-femme l’examinait.



Le Directeur était resté à l’extérieur de la chambre afin de guetter l’arrivée de l’autre Agent Torres.

  * « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. C’est courant d’accoucher avant le terme. » la rassura la sage-femme. « L’échographie n’a rien montré d’anormal. Votre enfant est prêt à sortir. »
  * « Prêt ? Comment ça il est prêt à sortir ? Vous voulez dire, là tout de suite ? » paniqua Ellie.
  * « Respirez, Madame Torres. C’est bien ! » fit la sage-femme alors qu’Ellie inspirait et expirait doucement. « Votre col n’est pas assez dilaté, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Vous voulez que je dise à votre mari de revenir dans la chambre ? »
  * « Ce n’est pas mon mari, c’est mon patron. » rectifia Ellie. « Mon mari ne va plus tarder. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une péridurale, s’il vous plaît ? »
  * « Je suis désolée Madame Torres, mais le travail est bien trop avancé. Vous faire une péridurale ne servirait à rien à ce stade. »
  * « C’est bien ma veine. » grommela Ellie.



Les minutes passèrent et devinrent de plus en plus insupportables pour Ellie.

  * « J’aurais dû écouter Nick quand il parlait de contractions. »
  * « Ce n’est plus la peine de vous en vouloir, Eleanor. » lui dit Vance, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. « Tout sera bientôt fini. »
  * « Ce n’est pas l’impression que j’ai. » dit Ellie. « Aïe, ça fait mal. »
  * _« Ellie… »_



_Nick…_ Malgré la porte de la chambre fermée, Ellie reconnu la voix de son mari sans mal. La porte s’ouvrit à la volée sur le jeune agent, qui avait encore sa casquette du NCIS sur la tête. Il fit le tour du lit, s’asseya sur le matelas et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

  * « Ce n’est pas trop tôt ! » marmonna Ellie. « Et surtout ne me dis pas que tu savais ce qui allait arriver, ou je t’étrangle. »
  * « Je n’en avais pas l’intention. » assura Nick, avant de regarder son patron. « Merci de l’avoir conduit ici, Directeur. »
  * « Je vous en prie, Nick ! » dit Vance, en se levant de sa chaise. « Bien, je vais retourner au bureau afin d’apporter mon aide à Gibbs sur l’enquête qu’ils sont en train de mener. Plus vite elle sera finie, plus vite toute la famille pourra venir rencontrer le nouveau membre de notre équipe. »



Ellie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre qu’une nouvelle contraction la frappa. Nick, ne s’attendant pas à un tel choc, grimaça en sentant Ellie lui serrer la main avec autant de force que Hulk. Le couple se retrouva seul.

  * « C’est super douloureux ! » dit Ellie, qui eut une nouvelle contraction. « Mon Dieu, mais elles sont beaucoup trop proches. »
  * « Hey, hey ça va aller. » dit Nick. « Regarde-moi ! »



Il fit fi de sa main à moitié broyée, qui le sera totalement une fois le bébé né, et il porta sa main intacte sur le visage de sa femme.

  * « Je sais que c’est dur, en fait non, je ne peux même pas imaginer une seule seconde la souffrance que tu endures, même si tu es en train de me broyer les doigts. » Ellie gloussa. « En revanche, je sais une chose, c’est que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et que tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu vas y arriver, et je n’ai pas l’intention de bouger, d’accord ? »
  * « D’accord ! »



Nick se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

  * « Il faut que je prévienne ma mère. » dit Ellie.
  * « Je vais l’appeler. »



Nick s’écarta, sans lâcher la main d’Ellie et sortit son téléphone de sa poche au moment où deux sages-femmes en blouse rose entrèrent dans la chambre.

  * « Vous n’avez pas le droit de téléphoner ici. » lui dit la plus jeune des sages-femmes.
  * « Faites-moi arrêter. » railla Nick, en portant l’appareil à son oreille.
  * « Monsieur, ne m’obligez pas à… »
  * « Ecoute-moi bien la râleuse… » claqua Ellie. « Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre mon mari parce qu’il prend juste deux minutes pour prévenir ma mère que son unique fille est sur le point d’accoucher, je te jure qu’enceinte ou pas, je me lève de ce lit et je te fais ta fête, c’est clair ? »



Sous le joug des hormones, et quand elle se mettait en colère, Ellie était une vraie tigresse, et rien ne pouvait l’arrêter. Pas même son mari.

  * « Ça suffit Madeleine, laissez ce jeune couple tranquille. » la réprimanda la plus gradée. « Bien, voyons voir où on en est. »
  * _« Allô ? »_
  * « Barbara… » dit Nick, qui se tourna vers Ellie. « Bonjour, c’est Nick. »
  * _« Oui, je m’en suis douté. » plaisanta Barbara au téléphone. « Que me vaut cet appel ? Est-ce qu’Ellie va bien ? »_
  * « Disons qu’elle va aussi bien qu’elle pourrait l’être alors qu’elle est sur le point d’accoucher. »
  * _« Quoi ? »_
  * « On est à la maternité, et votre petit-fils est sur le point de naître. »
  * _« Je prends le premier avion. »_



Et la communication se coupa. Nick regarda sa femme, qui fut frappé par une nouvelle contraction.

  * « Ta mère saute dans le premier avion. » lui dit Nick.
  * « Bien, c’est le moment fatidique. » dit la sage-femme.
  * « Là, maintenant ? » répliqua Ellie.
  * « Oui ! » sourit la sage-femme, qui remonta le masque sur son visage.



Nick pianota sur son téléphone un message, qu’il envoya à son équipe, à sa sœur, ainsi qu’à Abby.

  * « Pose-moi ce téléphone et viens à côté de moi. » ordonna Ellie.



Il obéit instantanément.

  * « Putain que ça fait mal. » grinça Ellie.
  * « Vous devriez vous détendre. » lui conseilla la jeune sage-femme.
  * « Que croyez-vous que j’essaye de faire depuis plus d’une heure ? » claqua Ellie.
  * « Et si je te parlais de l’enquête ? » proposa Nick, qui avait repris sa main dans la sienne. « Enfin, ce que j’en sais avant que tu ne m’appelles. »
  * « Oui, bonne idée ! »



Nick lui parla donc de la jeune marine qui avait été retrouvé par deux joggeurs matinaux, dans un parc près de Norfolk. A première vue, elle avait été étranglée, et rien ne lui avait été volé.

  * « Et, poussez ! » dit la sage-femme.



La douleur était insoutenable, et malgré son envie de gifler son mari pour ne cesser de lui répéter les mêmes encouragements débiles et inutiles, Ellie poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu’à ce que les pleurs de son bébé inondent la pièce toute entière. Une fois les voies respiratoires et les yeux nettoyés, le petit garçon fut posé sur la jeune maman, recouvert d’un linge pour le maintenir au chaud. Les joues d’Ellie étaient inondées de larmes. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur. Son regard allait de son fils, à Nick, qui avait lui aussi les joues striées de larmes. Elle porta une main à son visage pour les lui essuyer, mais Nick s’empara de sa main et en embrassa la paume. Il coupa le cordon ombilical de son fils, puis, les sages-femmes prirent le bébé afin de le nettoyer et l’habiller.

_Une heure plus tard !_

Nick n’en revenait pas. Assis sur une chaise, il tenait son fils dans ses bras. Propre, habillé et emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue, un bonnet de la même couleur protégeant son petit crâne de nouveau-né, le petit garçon, qui n’avait pas encore de prénom, somnolait. Une infirmière avait aidé Ellie à se changer, et la jeune maman, malgré son épuisement, ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ce magnifique tableau.

  * « Il est parfait ! » dit Nick, qui releva la tête pour regarder sa femme.



Sur la table de nuit, le téléphone de Nick émit un bip. Ellie s’empara de l’appareil et ouvrit le sms.

  * « C’est McGee ! » dit-elle. « Ils ont résolus l’enquête, et ils sont dans la salle d’attente. »
  * « Ok, je vais aller les voir. »



Nick se leva et déposa, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, son petit garçon dans les bras d’Ellie.

  * « Je reviens avec tout le monde. » Il embrassa Ellie. « Je t’aime tellement. »
  * « Je t’aime aussi. »



Dans la salle d’attente, Nick trouva toute l’équipe. Gibbs, Jimmy, McGee, le Directeur Vance, Sloane, Kasie ainsi que le Docteur Mallard. Breena et Delilah étaient également présente.

  * « Woah, vous êtes tous là ! »
  * « T’as la tête d’un mec en train de planer. » le taquina McGee.
  * « Euh, ouais, c’est totalement ça. » acquiesça Nick. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ressentir tout ça. »
  * « Comment va Eleanor ? » demanda Vance.
  * « Elle va bien. » répondit Nick. « Venez, je vais vous présenter mon fils. »



Ellie nageait dans le bonheur. La fatigue était toujours présente, mais ce petit bout de chou dans ses bras valait la peine de rester éveiller encore un peu avant de devoir le confier à la nurserie. Quand son mari revint dans la chambre, il était accompagné de sa famille du NCIS, qui forma comme un éventail autour de la jeune maman. Nick reprit sa place auprès d’Ellie. D’un commun accord, Nick reprit son fils dans ses bras et se redressa de toute sa stature.

  * « Je n’aurais jamais cru te voir dans ce genre de situation, Nick. » lui dit McGee. « Sans t’offenser ! »
  * « Non, moi non plus ! » admit Nick.
  * « Elle ne t’a pas cassé de doigts, j’espère ! » dit Jimmy.
  * « Il est très résilient ! » dit Ellie en souriant, puis, elle se tourna vers Gibbs. « Patron, est-ce que vous voulez prendre votre filleul ? »
  * « Bien sûr ! »



Le petit Torres, qui n’avait toujours pas de prénom, rejoignit les bras de son parrain. Le visage de Gibbs resta impassible, aussi, personne ne put savoir ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, mais un petit rictus étira ses lèvres l’espace d’une seconde.

  * « Il est magnifique. » dit Kasie.
  * « Alors, comment s’appelle cet adorable petit bout de chou ? » demanda Delilah.



Ellie et Nick se regardèrent en souriant. Quand ils avaient commencé à chercher un prénom pour leur fils, un seul nom leur était venu en tête. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, l'histoire est finie... mais, j'écrirais un chapitre bonus pour clore une fois pour toute cette histoire.
> 
> Merci d'avoir été aussi enthousiaste au sujet de cette histoire !
> 
> Bisous, et passez un joyeux Noël !


End file.
